Confusão, amor e bolinhos
by Ny Chan
Summary: Sarada só queria ajudar a amiga a comer bolinhos, e descobre cartas de amor pra sua mãe, cartas enviadas por seu pai Sasuke, mas também cartas de outros homens, o que era isso? Posso dizer que vai ter ciumes, confusão e amor (se quiserem será hot)...
1. Chapter 1

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiee, primeiramente queria dizer que é um prazer escrever uma fic, nunca fiz, embora tenha tido vontade, mas me faltava tempo e coragem.

Depois que Naruto acabou e meu casal se deu bem (SASUSAKU), eu resolvi me arriscar e me aventurar numa fic finalmente.

Conversando com colegas no whatss, lembrei de algumas situações onde imaginei um Sasuke bem ciumento e vou compartilhar com vocês.

Como é minha primeira fic mesmo, espero a ajuda de vocês. Sem mais delongas, vamos pra fic.

"Naruto não me pertence..."

Ela é classificada com M, porque pode ser que tenha momentos hot´s, vai depender de vocês!

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxX

"Fala"

(Pensamento)

 _ **Grito**_

 _Lembrança_

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Era uma linda manhã na vila da folha, um sol quente iluminava a cidade, pessoas caminhavam entre as lojas, algumas com passos apressados provavelmente atradas pra algum compromisso. Caminhando pelas ruas havia bifurcações onde davam a diferentes locais, maioria deles a locais de treinamento, já que Konoha ou vila da folha era mundialmente conhecia como umas das vilas mais forte em relação a ninjas, isso se não for a mais forte e claro que possuía vários ninjas responsáveis pela salvação de todos depois da guerra que ocorreu há alguns anos.

Hoje não se ouvia falar muito em grandes perigos, ocorriam sim alguns casos isolados, mas nada a ponto de colocar vilas e pessoas a mercê de morte universal, mas deixando isso um pouco de lado o que nos interessa é um determinado local de treinamento, onde se podiam encontrar duas silhuetas treinando, ambas da mesma altura, mas com corpos bem diferentes. A primeira tinha um corpo magro, e já começando a apresentar ser Bem forte, o outro era mais rechonchudo e aparentava mais preguiça ao se mover, ambos faziam movimentos rápidos, mas nem tanto preciso, estavam iniciando sua vida ninja.

"Ahhhh! Chega estou cansada, preciso de trégua, água, comida e se possível um lugar macio pra deitar, você é realmente louca Sarada, parece que quer me matar".

"Hn, você reclama muito, não estamos nem a 20 minutos treinando e eu não quero matar você Chou Chou, é que esses dias eu tenho treinado com meu pai e ele faz assim pra muito pior, acredito que esteja no ritmo dele."

"Bom, mas eu agora não quero mais treinar, você esgotou minhas energias, eu agora quero ir comer uns bolinhos, vem comigo?"

"Você não se cansa de comer? Poxa, toda vez quer ir comer bolinhos, churrasco, ramen, doce, depois di que não se parece com seu pai..."

(Já eu sou o meu pai todinho também!) Sarada faz um rotinho feliz ao pensar isso.

Vendo que não mudaria a ideia da amiga de treinamento, Sarada resolve acompanhá-la pra comer uns bolinhos, e se surpreende com a velocidade da outra pra chegar no estabelecimento.

"Nossa se você treinasse com toda essa velocidade com certeza se tornaria uma excelente ninja". Sarada diz com um tom irônico na voz, que passa despercebida pela amiga faminta.

"Claro precisamos correr, os melhores bolinhos são os primeiros e essa hora os meninos já devem ta chegando, ouvi Boruto dizer que hoje eles iriam se estufar de bolinhos".

As duas chegam e logo encontram um lugar repleto de pessoas, afinal o tio do bolinho era muito conhecido, ainda mais na quarta feira onde ele fazia os mais especiais.

" **AHH! Não pode seeeeeeeeeeeeer, veja, vejaaaaaaaa Saradaaaaaaaaaaaa todos estão aqui e agora?!"**

"Que isso Chou Chou não precisa gritar assim, não é pra tanto, vamos nos enfiando no meio, somos pequenas vamos chegar lá na frente sem sermos notadas, somos ninjas não somos?"

As duas foram se espremendo no meio da multidão, Sarada muito esperta já estava chegando, quando olhou e não encontrou sua amiga, olhou ao redor e nada, onde será que Chou Chou tinha se metido? Ela então sai do meio do povo e encontra a amiga sentada no chão, com olhos cheios de lágrimas e nariz escorrendo, ela se abaixa na altura da amiga colocando uma mão em seu ombro, muito triste por sua fiel amiga. Pra muitos isso é bobagem afinal o tio dos bolinhos todos os dias está lá, mas Sarada sabe o quanto é importante pra amiga.

"Olha Chou Chou não fica assim, tudo bem, amanhã voltamos e compro vários pra você, eu juro agora pare de chorar, ta me deixando chateada também".

"Snif, snif, mas eu queria tanto, faz dias que quero comer e minha mãe não me faz bolinhos, ela disse que uma ninja precisa ser ágil e não comilona".

Sarada se levanta olhando pra multidão e começa a pensar em maneiras de furar a fila e comprar os bolinhos, mas foi quando ela se lembrou de certa pessoa.

"É isso Chou Chou, você quer comer bolinhos e eu sei de uma pessoa que faz bolinhos maravilhosos e aposto que ela adoraria fazer uns pra gente, vamos se anime e o melhor você nem vai gastar nadinha".

" **Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem?"** foram as únicas palavras que saíram da boca da amiga, olhos brilhantes de esperança, finalmente ela poderia matar a vontade de bolinhos.

"Minha mãe, ela hoje está de folga e meu pai está em missão. Ela com certeza está livre em casa e como não gosta de ficar parada, aposto que vai fazer bolinhos e chá".

As duas foram correndo pra NOVA casa dos Uchihas, uma maior e mais decorada que a antiga que Sakura tinha como podemos dizer, descontado sua frustração. Chegando as duas deixaram as sandálias na porta e correram em direção da sala onde provável que Sakura estaria e estavam certas, a Uchiha estava sentada lendo alguns pergaminhos que Naruto havia mandado, embora ele estivesse se saindo muito bem no posto de Hokage ele ainda era o Uzumaki e tinha certas dificuldades em dar conta de todo serviço.

"Mamãe, cheguei e a Chou Chou vei..."

" **AAAAAAH! Tiaaaa Sakura Chan por favor, faz pra miiiiiim seus bolinhos deliciosos..."**

Isso fez Sakura dar um pulo no sofá, ela estava tão entretida que nem notou a presença das duas, algo imperdoável pra uma kunoichi, se o marido ficasse sabendo a colocaria pra treinar.

"Meninas que isso, precisam gritar assim? Olá Chou Chou, então você quer bolinhos? Hm, e como sabe que eu faço deliciosos bolinhos, será que uma certa menininha te contou?" Sakura disse com um belo sorriso e agarrando a filha.

"Aiii, mamãe kkkk assim você esmaga, mas sim eu contei, por favor mamãe pode fazer isso?"

Sakura levou o dedo aos lábios com uma expressão pensativa, ficou assim por uns segundos sendo secada por Chou Chou, ela então se virou e com um largo sorriso disse que sim.

"Eu faço, mas depois quero ajuda pra limpar tudinho, entenderam?"

Ambas assentiram com a cabeça e partiram pra cozinha ajudar a kunoichi a preparar os deliciosos bolinhos. Estava meio bagunçado e Sakura via que embora muito esforçadas as duas estavam fazendo mais sujeira que ajudando, foi então que olhou pra roupa de Sarada, toda cheia de massa, aquilo daria um certo trabalho pra limpar, foi quando pediu pra filha ir buscar no guarda roupa outro avental pra Chou Chou antes que ela também acabasse emporcalhada de massa.

A garota foi buscar e não encontrava, ela então viu que na parte mais alta ficavam as roupas de casa, como toalhas de banho, de mesa, alguns panos de prato e com certeza acharia o avental. Ela encostou um banco e encontrou, mas estava embaixo do monte de roupas e ela começou a puxar, descer peça por peça demoraria muito e ela não estava querendo perder tempo, uma ultima puxada e PUUFF, se via uma Sarada estatelada ao chão, com várias roupas em cima, ela havia caído e junto levado meio guarda roupa. Nisso ela passa a mão no bumbum que caiu duro ao chão, e se arrumando ela viu uma pequena caixa que havia caído junto, dela saíram várias cartas, envelopes e ela não se lembrava de ter visto. Começou a olhar e viu que eram cartas de seu pai, maioria informando a sua localização, perguntando como estavam as coisa, se Sarada estava bem se tinha ido treinar, se precisavam de alguma coisa, se havia gostado do ursinho que ele tinha mandado, a pequena sabia que seu pai era um herói, que embora tivesse feito alguma coisa que eles não falavam abertamente, ele tinha salvado muitas vidas no final de tudo e isso fazia dele um ninja muito requisitado, mas ver aquelas cartas e sua preocupação com ela e a mãe, fez seus olhos enxerem de lágrimas, a pequena retirou o óculos, passando a mão pra secar os olhos e voltou a olhar, haviam muitas cartas, nem todas eram de seu pai, ela olhou e viu uma carta estranha, um papel amarelado, e a curiosidade a fez começar a ler, logo os olhos da pequena se arregalaram. O que era aquilo? Uma confissão em carta pra sua MÃE? E não, não era do seu pai.

A pequena ouviu então passos e de repente a outra pequena entrou no quarto e a viu no meio de várias roupas e com vários papéis em volta.

"Sarada? O que você está fazendo? Heeei, cadê o avental eu quero comer bolinh..." Chou Chou parou ao notar os olhos assustados da amiga, entrou mais no quarto e ficou de cima olhando toda a bagunça. Depois de uns segundos Sarada levantou correndo e fechou a porta atrás de si, assuntando a outra.

"Chou Chou, m-minh-a-a, aaah, minha mãe tem cartas de outr-roo."

A amiga a olhou confusa, não entendendo nada a respeito de cartas, outro, a única coisa que ela sabia é que queria comer os deliciosos bolinhos, e ainda mais os de tomate, descobriu que a mãe de Sarada se especializou em fazer comida com tomate.

"Ah do que você está falando? Como assim".

E a única coisa que saiu da boca da pequena, foi uma voz fina e assustada.

"Minha mãe tem cartas de outro homem, e meu pai não pode descobrir".

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bom esse é o primeiro capítulo, como falei nunca fiz uma fic, espero que me perdoem por algum erro ou por ser grande demais, mas acontece que as coisas vão brotando na cabeça e quando vejo, milhares de palavras saíram.

Como podem notar a filha do nosso casal está criando coisas na cabeça de novo e está enfiando a pobre amiga no rolo de novo. Pobre Chou Chou, só queria uns bolinhos.

Mas se gostaram deixem aqui, senão deixem também, é importante saber pra que possa melhorar. Obrigada desde já e logo mais posto segundo capitulo. Beijão!


	2. Chapter 2

E então meu povo bonito, voltei e hoje vamos retornar a nossa fic, paramos com uma Sarada encontrando certas cartinhas da mamãe... Hummm! Seriam elas de amor? Sakura depois de anos seria capaz de algo duvidoso? Kkkkkkkkkkkk

Pra descobrir peço que fiquem acompanhando essa fic, quero que se divirtam assim como eu estou ao escrever.

Cometi uns errinhos no primeiro capítulo, engoli algumas letrinhas e peço desculpas por isso, mas chega de papo, borá pra fic.

"Naruto não me pertence"...

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo anterior...

" _Chou Chou, m-minh-a-a, aaah, minha mãe tem cartas de outr-roo."_

 _A amiga a olhou confusa, não entendendo nada a respeito de cartas, outro, a única coisa que ela sabia é que queria comer os deliciosos bolinhos, e ainda mais os de tomate, descobriu que a mãe de Sarada se especializou em fazer comida com tomate._

" _Ah do que você está falando? Como assim"._

 _E a única coisa que saiu da boca da pequena, foi uma voz fina e assustada._

" _Minha mãe tem cartas de outro homem, e meu pai não pode descobrir"._

 _XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx_

Sarada tinha em suas mãos algo que havia deixado intrigada, de quem seriam todas aquelas cartas, e porque sua mãe as guardava? Não podia ser... Não podia ser nada grave, ainda mais depois de tudo que ela e seus pais tinham passado a desconfiança da maternidade, o amor que ela duvidava existir entre seus pais havia sido resolvido. Bom pelo menos era o que a pequena pensava, mas agora isso, nada bom, ela resolveu guardar aquilo e resolver depois, não podia mais atrasar os bolinhos da amiga que ansiava por tantos dias, e as cartas seria algo que ela precisaria ler com calma e ao menos ver se tinham remetentes.

A pequena Uchiha se levanta entregando o avental a amiga e lhe dando um singelo sorriso, não envolveria mais Chou Chou em seus problemas familiares, da última vez a pequena ficou duas semanas de castigo e foi muito chato pra Sarada ser a responsável por isso.

"Escuta Chou [jeito carinhoso dela chamar a amiga], não é nada demais, eu achei umas cartas e fiz confusão, veja são todas do meu pai, e as que não são dele pertencem a uma amiga da mamãe,ela deve ter guardado".

Com isso Chou Chou respirou aliviada, ela amava Sarada, mas conhecendo a amiga sabia que ela era top em se alarmar sem antes saber dos fatos.

"Ah! Que ótimo, bem que eu imaginei isso, nunca que a tia Sakura faria algo contra seu pai, ainda mais ele sendo tão lindo, charmoso, forte e sem cont..." A outra foi cortada por Sarada, ela não precisava ouvir a amiga elogiando seu pai. Na verdade Sarada estava cansada disso, todas as mulheres pareciam que elogiavam Sasuke demais, costumava ser irritante na maioria das vezes, tudo bem ela sabia da fama de seu pai quando jovem e solteiro, mas agora ele estava casado com sua mãe a kunoichi mais forte da vila, chefe do hospital elas deveriam ter cuidado com os elogios.

E ela decidiu ignorar esse fato juntamente com as cartas, não era o momento pra isso, pediu então ajuda a amiga pra tentar organizar o quarto, porém antes de voltar à cozinha a menina escondeu a caixa de cartas em seu quarto, iria investigar com calma tudo aquilo.

Voltando pode ver sua mãe recheando os bolinhos, parecia tão feliz e também pudera. Sakura havia se tornado a chefe do hospital, tinha total confiança do Hokage, além de ser casada com o delírio ex vingador Sasuke Uchiha, mas se era tudo isso por que ela havia todas aquelas cartas? Procurando afastar novamente isso, resolveu se concentrar em fazer os bolinhos.

Juntou então à mãe que lhe lançou um lindo sorriso ao perguntar qual sabor ela iria querer diferente de Chou Chou que escolheu quatro sabores, Sarada se contentou com apenas um. Como ela adorava ver sua mãe cozinhando, a pequena tinha certeza que herdara essa atitude do pai, já tinha flagrado inúmeras vezes Sasuke observando a esposa cozinhando, muitas vezes pode até ver um sorriso de canto e um olhar mais doce, devia ser pela dedicação e amor que Sakura transmitia ao preparar as refeições.

Minutos depois as três estavam à mesa degustando os deliciosos bolinhos, Chou Chou até soltava gemidos de felicidade entre uma mordida e outra.

"Obrigrafa tia Zakura, ta goxtozo [boca cheia]"... Isso fez Sakura abrir outro lindo sorriso, ela adorava ser elogiada por aquilo que fazia com amor, foi então que reparou em sua filhinha, quietinha que em comparação a outra tinha comido apenas dois bolinhos.

"O que foi meu amor, não gostou do sabor? Eu avisei que bolinho de tomate somente seu pai gosta."

A menina então percebe a atenção dada por sua mãe e tentando parecer normal começa a comer outro.

"Está delicioso mamãe, só bateu mesmo uma... saudade (curiosidade) do papai (suas cartas)."

Isso fez a mãe olhar calorosa e acariciar o cabelo negro igual os do pai, logo Sasuke voltaria e ambas ficariam mais felizes.

A tarde passou que a pequena nem notou já eram 19hrs, sua amiga tinha ido embora feliz da vida depois de comer 15 bolinhos [foi até onde Sarada contou] e ela agora se preparava pro banho, tinha que refrescar, o dia tinha sido caloroso e ainda mais depois de encontrar as cartas, parecia que tudo tinha ficado mais quente, mais angustiante. Sarada sabia que era errado, muito errado duvidar dos sentimentos da mãe por coisas assim, lembrava o fato da foto que tinha causado uma enorme confusão e por isso ela precisava investigar antes de tomar qualquer decisão e pra isso assim que saísse do banho ela confrontaria sua mãe e sanaria suas duvidas.

Demorou vinte minutos, estando limpa e com a caixa em mãos ela revisa tudo que leu, maioria das cartas eram sim declarações dizendo que Sakura era a mulher mais incrível que se tinha visto, em outra dizia que o perfume de Sakura fazia qualquer pessoa ter um recomeço pra vida, assim e claro todas escritas por homens, mas teve uma que chamou a atenção era de um tal de Hiroki que dizia- "seu corpo de kunoichi é perfeito, ele me faz perder o sono e faz minhas mãos cansarem sempre que me lembro de você", Sarada não tinha entendido bem o que ele quis dizer, mas só o fato do corpo de sua mãe ser mencionado já era algo horrendo.

Foi então que a pequena se levantou da cama e seguiu para o quarto da mãe que também já tivera tomado banho, iria assim como ambas tirar essa história a limpo. Viu sua mãe sentada à penteadeira escovando o cabelo rosado, caminhou devagar parando atrás de sua mãe que a viu pelo reflexo do espelho e lhe lançou um lindo sorriso.

"Aconteceu algo meu amor?"

"Sim mamãe, e agora preciso saber... Hn, você realmente ama o papai?

A pergunta pegou a rosada de surpresa, fazendo que a escova caísse, como assim se ela amava Sasuke? Claro que sim, quem no mundo duvidaria disso, ainda mais sendo sua filha, foi quando notou ma caixa conhecida nas mãos da filha e já foi entendendo o motivo da pergunta sem nexo.

"Isso é o que estou pensando, mexeu em algo que não lhe pertence?" Repreendeu a mãe com voz mais firme.

Com o som firme de sua mãe a pequena só pode baixar os olhos sentindo a bochecha pegar fogo, devia ta ficando vermelha, mas erguendo novamente o olhar tornou a repetir a pergunta.

"Ama sim ou não? Se ama porque tem essas cartas escondidas?"

Vendo que a filha novamente criara ideias malucas na cabeça, Sakura se virou encarando agora de vez e foi tornando a voz mais doce, precisava juntar paciência pra algo que se tornaria cansativo.

"Minha queria, duvida mesmo da mamãe? Depois de tudo que fiz por vocês dois, muito me aborrece tal questionamento, mas conheço bem a filha que tenho cabeça dura igual o pai, vou te falar dessas cartas. Como sabe houve a guerra o que colocou muitas pessoas em perigo e eu ajudei naquilo que foi possível com isso ganhei muitos admiradores e muitos desses eram homens, que se declararam, às vezes pessoalmente e outras em cartas, e eu as guardei por respeito a todos, não se deve menosprezar o carinho de ninguém, entendeu?" (Não depois de ser abandonada em um banco, mas esse pensamento Sakura guardou pra si).

Olhando pros olhos da mãe o verde profundo que só transmitia amor e sinceridade à menina não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser agarrar o pescoço da rosada e enterrar o rostinho na mãe, se desculpando e chorando por duvidar do amor de seus pais.

"Des-desculpa mamãe, sou uma filha horrível já iria causar confusão por algo tão lindo, s-só porque papai continua tão p-p-pouco aqui". Sakura entendia o lamento da filha, ela também sentia saudade do marido e entendia o medo da filha em perder os pais.

"Eu sei, e você sabe que ele está sempre em missões pra nos proteger, e sempre que pode ele volta seu pai não tem ficado mais que quinze dias fora, ele nos ama muito pode acreditar e ele volta logo".

Sarada limpou os olhinhos e agora pediu pra mãe a deixar dormir com ela, já que Sasuke estava em missão ela podia roubar seu espaço da cama. Já deitada com sua mãe a pequena recebia cafuné que lhe fazia ficar com corpo mole, e conversando com a mãe, falando do quanto seu pai as amava.

"Mas mamãe ainda sim, nem todas as cartas são de homens da guerra."

"Pelo que vejo você leu todas". (Kami, ela leu tudo, tem coisas estranhas pra uma menininha ler -.-').

"Papai sabe dessas cartas? Por que reparei que na caixa havia o fundo falso e algumas das cartas saíram de lá, as do papai estavam por cima, as mais estranhas ficavam por baixo, inclusive a do homem que diz que o braço dele cansa ao lembrar da mam..."

A pequena foi cortada por um suspiro da mãe, que corava ao ouvir os questionamentos.

"Sarada, você se lembra quem é seu pai certo? A fama de vingador ainda existe pra muitos, pensa comigo, se seu pai lê uma carta assim o que acha que ele iria fazer? Por questões de segurança eu preferi que seu papai não lesse essas cartinhas."

Entendendo mais ou menos a pequena se encosta de novo na mãe pra receber mais cafuné, horas depois as duas estão dormindo e Sarada fica se mexendo muito, como se estivesse sonhando com algo, quando de repente levanta como se uma lâmpada se acendesse em sua cabeça.

(É isso! Se papai souber das cartas e dos admiradores ele vai passar a ficar mais tempo em casa cuidando da mamãe, ele não vai querer que outro homem elogie a mamãe... AH! Sarada você é tão esperta por isso vou me tornar Hokage um dia... Shannaro!).

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meeeus queridos mais um capítulo entregue, espero que gostem, por favor, deixem reviews é importante pra saber se estão gostando, se preciso mudar algo... Ajudem-me!

No próximo cap, acredito que Sasuke já retorna a vila ou não, vai depender das reviews de vocês... MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Sou má.

Beijoooooooooos!


	3. Chapter 3

Euuuuuuuu voltei! Blá blá blá, Tudo bom com vocês e só tenho que dizer... O que foi aquele final de gaiden hein? Adorei Sasuke todo carinhoso, pokando a testa da filhota, e hmmmm acho que rolou algo hein, por que ele dormiu em casa... Mas se Kishi preferiu não mostrar beijo, não tem neura eu faço beijo aqui pra vocês.

Mas chega de papo, bora pra fic!

"Naruto não me pertence".

Último cap _... (É isso! Se papai souber das cartas e dos admiradores ele vai passar a ficar mais tempo em casa cuidando da mamãe, ele não vai querer que outro homem elogie a mamãe... AH! Sarada você é tão esperta por isso vou me tornar Hokage um dia... Shannaro!)._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logo pela manhã com o sol invadindo quarto onde as duas ainda dormiam, fez Sakura começar a acordar e espreguiçar com cautela, afinal só porque ela tinha de acordar cedinho não significava que sarada também precisaria.

Colocou seus pés no tapete mais uma alongada e levantou pegando o hobby lilás que havia deixado na poltrona perto da cama, cobriu seu corpo que se arrepiava com o frio da manhã e seguiu para o banheiro onde realizaria sua higiene matinal. Depois desceu para a cozinha onde prepararia um café bem gostoso pras duas.

A kunoichi agora tinha uma responsabilidade em tanto, mãe de família, chefe do hospital de Konoha, desde que sua shishou se aposentou do cargo de Hokage havia passo o cargo pra sua pupila, Tsunade agora só queria saber de beber e jogar sem preocupações, a rosada tinha ficado muito feliz e honrada por toda confiança nela depositada, mas a verdade é que era uma rotina muito dura. Mesmo assim ela se desdobrava pra realizar tudo com a maior dedicação, madrugando sempre pra se aprontar e deixar o café pra aqueles que ficavam, só quando Sasuke estava em casa que ela costumava se permitir ficar um pouco mais aproveitando do marido.

Colocando a água pra ferver, Sakura se lembrou da noite anterior onde a filha dormiu com ela, pode sentir que a pequena se mexeu muito, um sono bem agitado por isso a deixaria descansar um pouco mais, afinal rotinha de ninja em aprendizado não era mole e o sensei de Sarada sabia do potencial da jovem e por isso a colocava em situações pra que seu dom ninja se tornasse mais forte, claro que tinha dedinho de Sasuke nisso, ele provável que obrigou Konohamaru a fazer Sarada se esforçar muito [reparei no trailer de Boruto o filme que Konohamaru está como sensei dos pequenos, caso esteja errada eu peço desculpas].

Cortando umas frutas ela pensou em como a filha amava isso, e olhando ao relógio decidiu dar mais 10 minutos de sono a pequena que ainda estava em sua cama, fazia tempo que Sarada não dormia com a mãe, desde o retorno de Sasuke que ela tinha perdido (OBRIGADA) a perder esse costume, lembrar do motivo ainda fazia Sakura corar, apesar de ser uma adulta certas coisas não mudavam.

XxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Flashback On_

 _Era por volta de 23 horas, Sakura tinha acabado de tomar um banho bem quente afinal seu dia tinha sido muito puxado, correria no hospital e bom foi poder ir pra casa no final do dia e encontrar sua família, assim que adentrou ela sentiu o cheirinho de arroz e viu seu esposo e filha terminando de servir a mesa, ela caminhou até os dois com um sorriso, deu um longo beijo no esposo e um na cabeça da filha. Os três se sentaram pra jantar, Sakura contando sobre o dia, Sarada falando como havia sido treinar com seu pai e Sasuke momento ou outro dizia algo, mas na maioria ele apenas observava as mulheres de sua vida._

 _Depois do jantar ela subiu e tomou um banho demorado e agora se encontrava na cama secando seus cabelos e entre os dedos dos pés, Sasuke tinha ido ver Sarada se preparar para dormir e quando voltou viu a esposa terminando seu ritual pós banho._

 _A rosada estava sentada na beirada da cama, secava o pé onde estava apoiado em um banco, aquela visão fez Sasuke sorrir de canto um jeito malicioso, esse era um lado que aparecia as vezes e só Sakura conhecia, vendo a camisola de sua esposa subir ao mexer os pés, isso fez Sasuke caminhar de um jeito suave parecendo um felino chegando até o banco e pegando o pé que lá estava, isso fez Sakura se surpreender, mas logo riu e corou ao ver o que seu esposo começava a fazer. Sasuke caminhou o pé passando por todo seu abdômen e chegando aos próprios lábios o beijou, dedinho por dedinho, novamente desceu o pé por seu corpo fazendo Sakura suspirar, ela podia sentir os músculos do marido através do toque de seu pé._

 _O moreno não costumava ficar sem camisa na frente da filha, ele não queria que ela visse as cicatrizes adquiridas pelos anos que ficará fora da vila como um vingador, e por isso Sakura não podia ver o corpo escultural do esposo, mas por pouco tempo já que logo ele passou o pé dela por baixo de sua camiseta fazendo mostrar a pele branca, os gominhos do abdômen e toda sua musculatura. Diferente de sua filha, Sasuke gostava que Sakura visse suas cicatrizes, de um modo curioso isso fazia sua esposa ficar meio ousada, ele sorriu quando desceu os pés dela colocando num certo volume que era criado por baixo de sua calça._

 _A mulher vendo e sentindo só pode puxar seu pé, usando agora os dois se empurrou pra cabeceira e tomando toda coragem ela lhe fez um convite ousado, abriu suas pernas de modo que a camisola subisse deixando sua parte mais oculta a mostra, sendo coberta somente por uma calcinha rendada, ela viu os olhos ônix se iluminarem e se estivesse não estivesse enganada pode ver um tom vermelho aparecer rapidamente, não era a primeira vez que ela via isso, tinha a imaginação de que Sasuke usasse seu sharingan toda vez que ela fazia um movimento assim, ousado de modo que o gravasse, já que dificilmente ela os faria de novo, mas agora ela via seu esposo, do jeito que só ela conhecia, sexy, ousado e malicioso, Sasuke lambeu os lábios colocando um joelho na cama, ele perguntou se ela queria "brincar"._

" _Sa-Sasuke kun, eu quero, mas pra vir brincar comigo você precisa se livrar dessa camisa."_

 _E prontamente o esposo aceitou a condição, tirando a camisa que cobria aquele corpo divino. A única coisa que Sakura pode fazer foi suspirar sentindo o coração acelerar, suas bochechas queimavam ver a esposa depois de tantos anos casados dessa maneira fazia Sasuke se sentir vitorioso, ele então foi subindo na cama de modo bem predador, alcançou novamente os pés da esposa e os beijou, passou a língua e foi subindo, panturrilha, demoradamente nas coxas, pulando um local que depois ele cuidaria com mais atenção, beijou sua barriga por cima da camisola e então chegou a um local que ele amava, os seios, e ele iria matar a vontade. Colocou uma das mãos num dos seios e viu que faltava ar a esposa, ela se arqueou toda com o toque, ele então baixou e mordeu de leve por cima do tecido, isso foi o suficiente pra deixar ambos os seios excitados, apertou mais forte com a mão que cobria aquela parte deliciosa e preparava-se pra tirar a camisola e então colocar sua boca, quando fora empurrado da cama, se não fosse um ninja tão habilidoso teria ido de costas ao chão. Sem entender nada, ele se levantou olhando a esposa, Sasuke estava furioso ele nem havia apertado tão forte, não entendia o porquê daquilo, foi quando viu que sua esposa olhava completamente vermelha em direção da porta, acompanhou esse olhar e viu o motivo, sua filha, sim Sarada Uchiha estava parada na porta, com olhos tão arregalados pareciam que saltariam do rosto da pequena, e vermelha ela só não estava mais que sua esposa. Sarada tinha mania de dormir com a mãe e esse costume não tinha sido completamente perdido nem com seu retorno, a questão era, até onde Sarada os tinha visto? Isso era algo que ele não perguntaria, deixaria Sakura descobrir, ele apenas a repreendeu por entrar no quarto sem bater, ouvindo a menina dizer que bateu e como não teve resposta achou que os dois já estavam dormindo, mas não, claro que não, Sasuke estava prestes a amar sua esposa, a única coisa que lhe restou foi ir tomar uma ducha bem gelada, enquanto Sakura levava a filha de volta pra cama_

 _FlashBack Off._

 _XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Essa lembrança ainda fazia Sakura corar ferozmente, e esse foi o motivo pelo qual Sarada jamais entrou no quarto dos pais sem que um dos dois abrisse a porta, até por que por mais que a kunoichi questionasse o que ela viu a menina jamais confessou.

Dando mais quinze minutos, Sakura achou que já era hora da menina acordar e se preparar para o dia de treinamento, assim as duas tomariam café, sairiam e voltariam quase juntas, subindo as escadas a rosada ia olhando fotos que ficavam na parede acompanhando a escadaria, eram fotos aleatórias da família, amigos, uma forma que Sakura encontrou de ter sempre aqueles a quem amava por perto.

Entrando em seu quarto ela viu que a filha já tinha se levantado e estava provável que em seu banheiro, foi então para o quarto e viu que a porta estava fechada, deu leves batidas na porta informando que o café estava pronto e que a esperaria a mesa. Desceu e sentou pegando a xícara e sorvendo um pouco do chá, não demorou muito e Sarada se juntou a mãe logo pegou um pouco de chá também e torradas, comeu com a mãe e conversou um pouco mais.

"Sarada, notei que você se mexeu muito a noite, teve pesadelos?"

"Hein, eu? Claro que não mamãe, na verdade tive um ótimo sonho (ideia), e quero que se realize logo".

"Que ótimo filhinha e pode me contar esse sonho maravilhoso?"

"C-contar, mas se eu contar corre risco dele não se realizar, vamos esperar e assim que acontecer eu conto, prometo mamãe".

Sakura aceitou o que sua filha lhe dissera, terminando o café teve ajuda lavando a louça e Sarada secando, e saíram as duas pra seu dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Não longe dali, mas precisamente na entrada da vila certo ninja chegava junto dele mais dois ninjas mascarados os três seguiam em passadas rápidas dando apenas um breve aceno de cabeça para os dois guardiões dos portões de Konoha. Pra não chamar muita atenção o ninja que estava no comando pediu que os outros dois o seguissem pelos telhados, seu alvo era a torre do Hokage, esse provável que os esperava a qualquer momento. Mais oito minutos e os três agora já estavam na porta esperando para serem atendidos pelo líder da vila. Foi então que um grito saiu da sala, o Hokage os esperava.

" **FINALMENTE SEU TEME, PORQUE DEMOROU TANTO? PERDEU O CAMINHO DA VILA, SE NA PRÓXIMA MISSÃO DEMORAR TANTO ASSIM, VOU IR BUSCAR VOCÊ E O TRAREI COM CHUTES NESSA SUA FAMOSA BUNDA UCHIHA".**

Isso fez com que o Uchiha estreitasse seus olhos, se aquele não fosse o Hokage e ele na frente de outros ninjas lhe devesse respeito, com certeza ele socaria aquele usurantokachi até ele chorar, mas Sasuke era o inteligente dos dois certo?Ele tinha que entender que apesar de finalmente virar Hokage, Naruto não tinha deixado de ser um idiota. Porém Sasuke pediu que os outros dois que o acompanhavam saíssem da sala, antes ele precisava ter uma conversa com o Hogake, assim foi feito e vendo-se sozinho com o loiro, o Uchiha começou.

"Hn- usurantokachi, não grite feito uma cadela no cio.

" **O que? Como ousa f-alar...** O loiro tinha sido forçado a calar a boca, já que uma kunai fora atirado em sua direção.

"Cala boca, já falei você pode ser o Hokage, mas continua sendo um idiota.

O Hokage então se arrumou na poltrona, ele não iria mais gritar não daria esse gostinho ao amigo e sempre rival Uchiha, ele provaria que ela um homem sério, colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa, e lhe perguntou de forma respeitosa o porquê daquela demora, afinal uma missão que levaria 15 dias e ele o fez em 18 devia ter um motivo. Foi então que Sasuke contou o que havia acontecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _FlashBack On_

 _Era uma quinta- feira e Sasuke já estava há duas semanas sem receber qualquer missão ele no começo odiava a ficar tantos dias parado, mas agora ele já estava se acostumando ele tinha encontrado algo pra fazer, ele estava treinando sua filha Sarada, tinham descoberto a pouco que a menina tinha um ótimo controle de chakra igual a mãe e os olhos do pai, ele então decidiu que a treinaria por hora, até que lhe chamassem. Ele tinha acabado de acordar e estava a mesa tomando café, sua esposa de cabelos rosados tinha também acabado de sair de casa, atrasada para o hospital e ela dizia ser culpa dele, imagine ele culpado? Só porque havia acordado desejando o corpo dela, e a fazendo se atrasar quarenta minutos, ninguém mandou dormir com aquela camisola, culpada era ela._

 _Preparava-se pra sair quando alguém bateu a porta e foi sua filha quem atendeu, logo ela veio para a cozinha informar que um ninja o aguardava, entendendo que provavelmente seria o idiota o chamando quer dizer o Hokage, Sasuke já desmarcou o treino com a filha e seguiu em direção a torre. Passando pelos corredores ele pode ver um pequeno agito de pessoas, sendo uma delas muito bem vestida devia ser algum cliente, bateu então na porta do Hokage e recebeu um entre como resposta. Chegou até a mesa vendo um Naruto quase coberto de papéis esse lhe deu um bom dia e já foi passando as informações, os dois não precisavam de tanta formalidade e momentos depois aquelas pessoas que ele tinha visto no corredor chegou à sala._

" _Bem o senhor disse que queria o melhor ninja pra essa missão, e aqui está ele, esse é Sasuke Uchiha um herói da grande guerra, ele será o responsável por acompanhá-lo até sua vila senhor Fujimiki"._

 _O homem mais bem vestido então passou a examinar a Sasuke de cima a baixo, olhou e severamente e então lhe alargou os lábios em um sorriso._

" _Muito bem Hokage, esse me parece bom acredito que irá me proteger de qualquer problema que me aconteça e se possível pretendo partir hoje ainda"._

 _O Hokage então passou toda a informação da missão a Sasuke, que parecia ser fácil e boba como todas as outras ele tinha que levar aquelas pessoas incluindo esse Fujimiki de volta a vila deles, o único problema era que a vila em si ficava a três dias de viagem, mas como os clientes eram civis isso levaria na verdade cinco dias e Fujimiki também exigiu que mais dois ninjas fosse incluso em sua proteção, algo que irritava Sasuke ele odiava companhia. Foi então que marcou o horário da partida para dentro de duas horas era tempo de todos se ajeitarem, Sasuke passaria em sua casa, depois no hospital pra avisar a esposa e ver sua filha._

 _Chegando a casa ele seguiu para o quarto pegou sua mochila, os itens necessários e quando ia saindo olhou pra sua cama, lembrando-se da maravilhosa manhã que tinha tido, sorriu maliciosamente e prometeu a si que assim que voltasse sua esposa não escaparia. Foi então em direção do hospital como estava um dia tranquilo Sakura o recebeu sem mais demora, ele a avisou da missão e disse que se tido acontecesse como esperava 15 dias voltaria, pois seriam 5 dias de ida e volta e mais 5 de auxilio, a esposa fez um bico charmoso dizendo que morreria de saudade que se soubesse disso teria se atrasado mais que quarenta minutos, aproveitou pra um amasso na mesa, sim Sasuke dava amassos quando queria e saiu, ele também queria ver Sarada antes de ir. Encontrou sua filha no campo de treinamento se aproximou e falou de sua missão._

" _Vai demorar papai?"_

" _Acredito que não"._

" _Tudo bem, boa viagem assim que voltar treinamos mais eu prometo que cuido da mamãe"._

 _Sasuke então se aproximou e tocou a testa da filha que já havia aprendido o real significado daquilo e então Sasuke se dirigiu para os portões de Kohona._

 _Encontrou a todos e partiram a passos civis isso o irritava tanto, e o que mais atormentava eram seus clientes, o senhor Fujimiko era um homem esnobe se achava o rei, junto dele tinham duas mulheres que não paravam de lhe secar a todo o momento uma delas dizia ter acontecido algo para que assim ele as ajudasse, uma hora era o pé depois cansaço, aquelas idiotas não andavam nem uma hora direito e já se diziam cansadas, foi então que ele mandou os dois ninjas que os acompanhavam pegar elas no colo e as carregar._

 _Demoraram os exatos cinco dias que Sasuke havia previsto, agora ele só teria de acatar as exigências pedidas e então partiria e demoraria mais cinco dias já que junto deles voltaria uma das mulheres. No último dia foi dado uma festa e ele odiando aquilo foi apenas pra marcar uma presença, Sasuke estava cansado parecia que todas as mulheres daquele lugar o secavam isso o incomodava profundamente, será que elas não o entendiam era um homem casado e muito bem por sinal, tinha uma mulher linda de corpo escultural e sem mencionar os olhos, ele nunca que as olharia, mas parecia que isso não entrava na cabeça dessas mulheres festeiras. Mais vinte minutos e Sasuke se retirou não antes de deixar ordens aos dois ninjas que ficaram na festa nada de confusão, o moreno então seguiu para seu quarto, ele deitaria cedo pra assim partir ao amanhecer._

 _Passou em torno de duas horas que havia se retirado e Sasuke ouviu uns barulhos, gritos, e logo socos foram dados na porta do quarto onde ele descansava, era o senhor Fujimiko que estava furioso._

" _Escuta bem, esses seus dois amigos que ficaram na festa acabaram de causar a maior confusão, um deles bebeu demais sake e acabou dando em cima de um cliente muito importante meu, acabei por perder um contrato caríssimo e agora o senhor como chefe deles vai ter de me ajudar"._

 _Isso fez o sharingan de Sasuke despertar ele seguiu para o salão onde a festa ocorria e viu os dois ninjas e algumas mesas quebradas, a festa estava acabada, chegando perto ele os fuzilou com o olhar pediu desculpas a todos que estavam presente, imaginem o humor do Uchiha em pedir desculpas feito isso todos foram para o quarto onde ouviram Sasuke os prometer uma morte lenta e dolorosa senão conseguissem o maldito cliente de volta. O que o Uchiha não esperava é que esse cliente sairá da cidade no mesmo dia e por isso lá foi Sasuke pra cidade vizinha atrás do maldito pra tentar negociar com ele em nome de Fujimiko._

 _Enfim isso tudo demorou os dias e pra piorar no meio disso Sasuke se lembrou dos dias de folga de Sakura, dois dias que ele aproveitaria e nem sairia da cama, tinha já combinado com Naruto e Sarada ficaria na casa dele, então ele amaria a esposa em todos locais que quisesse e por culpa daquele ninja insolente ele havia perdido isso, mas ele pagaria caro por isso, ele era um ex vingador e agora iria fazer jus ao título._

 _FlashBack Off_

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

"Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk sério que deu briga, eu queria ter visto iria aproveitar pra causar mais, odiei aquele Fujimiko, quem ele pensa que é? Pedir-me três ninjas só pra isso, achei bem feito."

Mas espera ai! Aquele usurantonkachi não ouviu nada que ele falou isso fez ele se atrasar e perder os dias de folga, esse Naruto mais idiota impossível e ele queria a vingança, foi então que o Uchiha pensou em algo que com certeza faria o Hokage pirar, ele colocaria a família no meio, se tinha algo que Naruto odiava era decepcionar a família.

"Hn- pode ser, mas por isso me atrasei e não pude passar mais tempo com minha filha e esposa."

Ponto pro Uchiha ao ouvir isso Naruto fechou o sorriso e fez uma caranca, ele sabia de tudo que a família Uchiha passava por Sasuke ter ficado anos fora depois do nascimento de Sarada, cansou de ver Sakura triste e a menina, nem o lembre que isso fazia Naruto querer destruir qualquer um, foi então que ele dispensou o amigo e mandou que os outros entrassem, ele iria mostrar o poder Hokage.

Passando pelos dois Sasuke deu apenas um sorrisinho de canto, ele podia não ser o Hokage, mas ele era o melhor amigo e eterno rival.

xXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Bom outro capítulo esse até com um momento mais hot... kukukukukuku

Quero agradecer pelas reviwes isso me deixa muito feliz saber que estão curtindo a minha fic, e agora o moreno ta em casa, espere Sasuke sua filhinha tem uma coisa pra te dizer!

Pra quem gostou deixa uma review ficarei muito feliz e aguardem para as próximas emoções.

Beijoooooooos!


	4. Chapter 4

Boa noite, tudo bom? Demorei um pouco devido um contratempo que ocorreu com meu notebook.

Explicar que minha fic eu baseio em retorno de Sasuke a vila, em Gaiden ele saiu de novo, mas pra mim ele voltou pelo que se sabe ele volta sim, mas só no filme Boruto, como eu não sei de nada, eu só estou imaginando as coisas kkkkk.

Assim em relação à cena mais "hot", queria saber a opinião se ficou muito forte, e tals, nunca escrevi nada do gênero qualquer coisa desculpe.

Qualquer letrinha que engolir desculpe também kkkkkk, embora eu leia tudo acaba escapando uma ou outra.

Chega de papo, bora pra fic.

Naruto não me pertence...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Caminhando pelos corredores da torre buscando a saída, Sasuke decidiu mandar um ninja até o hospital pra avisar a esposa que ele havia chegado tudo bem ele podia fazer uma surpresa às duas mulheres de sua vida, mas sabe como é ele odiava surpresas. As poucas surpresas que ele tinha tido em sua vida, ele havia detestado, primeira que ele se lembra era a morte de todo seu clã acordar num dia e ver todos mortos não foi uma surpresa legal, depois descobrir que seu irmão havia feito aquilo pra proteger a todos quer surpresa mais merda que essa? Caçou o irmão feito um louco pra no final essa surpresa, mas claro teve ainda a festa que Naruto fez pra ele se bobear havia sido pior que as outras duas, mentira, só não foi pior porque não teve mortes, quase não pode contar né? Já que ele quase matou Naruto depois disso.

Bom ele viu o ninja correr em direção ao hospital e ele seguiu pra sua casa tudo que ele queria era um banho quente, algo pra comer e cama, precisava descansar estava exausto e ainda irritado ele não conseguia engolir as desculpas pronunciadas por causa daquele ninja idiota.

Caminhou pela vila quando chegando perto da floricultura Yamanaka ele pensou em desviar pelos telhados, ele não tava a fim de ver aquele copia mal feita ou Ino, ela tinha a terrível mania de se intrometer em sua vida com Sakura, mas não tinha ninguém perto da porta nem nas janelas ele decidiu seguir seu caminho, estava quase ultrapassando o local quando ouviu aquela voz estridente, porque ele não pulou no telhado.

"Sasuke kuuuuuun, finalmente vejo você, sumiu, já estava achando que tinha saído atrás de outra vingança."

"Hn".

"Que isso Sasuke kun, não seja grosso estava apenas preocupada com a Sakura, tantos dias sem você ou noticias não é fácil ver a testona chateada pelos cantos.

Chateada? Sakura não ficava mais assim, ela sabia muito bem o que ele fazia e passava quando saia em missão, os dois tinham conversado sobre isso, ele tinha até falado bastante pra que não houvesse mais qualquer tipo de desentendimento entre ele e a esposa, mas conhecendo a loira ele sabia que ela gostava de colocar lenha na fogueira, e ainda ousava chamar Sakura de testona, ele iria contar pra esposa mais tarde, ver Sakura chamando a outra de porca não tinha preço, mas isso ninguém precisava saber.

"Hn- bom Sakura sabia onde eu estava, mas e você cadê seu marido?"

"Bom o Sai kun está em missão também... Eu sei bem onde ele está."

O moreno deu de ombros, ele queria só ir pra casa dele, dormir, Kami faz essa mulher ser pulverizada.

"Mas sabe, quando ele se atrasa, acontece alguma coisa nas missões, Sai costuma me trazer um presente como pedido de desculpa, você podia fazer isso pela sua esposa."

Ótimo além de meter o nariz onde não era chamada ainda queria o fazer gastar comprando alguma flor murcha pra entregar a Sakura, ele não precisava dessas coisas, ele era o presente.

"Não preciso disso."

Como a loira imaginará, conseguir um ato carinhoso do Uchiha era quase uma nova guerra, mas ela tinha que fazer algo pra mexer com o moreno, ela havia prometido a Sarada.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _FlashBack On_

 _Era cedo e a loira descia pra sua loja ainda não aberta, mas era sempre uma delicia ficar ali perto das flores, quando era pequena ela não gostava muito na verdade preferia ir pra rua ficar olhando um certo rapaz de olhos ônix e depois de ser ignorada diariamente ele seguia com seus amigos pro treinamento ninja. Agora já adulta, casada e mãe, Ino finalmente dava valor e ficar na loja, era como a mãe dela falara uma vez... "Tudo tem seu tempo, não precisa adiantar o relógio da vida". Ela arrumava a vidraçaria com flores pra abertura da loja, quando viu olhos ônix a fitando por esses vidros, olhos que lembravam o dele, olhos Uchiha._

 _A jovem loira caminhou até a porta e deixou a dona daqueles olhos entrar, a viu se ajeitar próxima do balcão reparou que a menina tinha uma leve coloração rosada nas bochechas e em suas mãos havia uma caixa._

" _Bom dia Sarada, tudo bem? Aconteceu algo com Sakura?"_

" _Hn- Bom dia tia Ino, não está tudo bem com a mamãe, estava apenas passando e vi a loja, tive vontade de vir aqui."_

 _A kunoichi podia não ser considerada a melhor da vila, mas ela a melhor em identificar mentiras, e Sarada Uchiha acabou de mentir, ela não estava ali por sentir falta de Ino._

" _Ora Sarada, não minta pra mim. Não está aqui por saudade, nos vimos na semana passada, agora vamos conte o porquê de sua visita."_

" _D-desculpa tia Ino,eu preciso de sua ajuda,bom... Eu quero fazer o casamento do meus pais dar certo e preciso de você."_

 _O que significava isso? O casamento de Sakura estava ruim e ela não contou nada? Era ela ou não a melhor amiga daquela testuda. Ah dona Sakura teria de se explicar direitinho._

" _Como assim minha pequena? Fazer o casamento de seus pais dar certo, o que aconteceu?"_

" _Nada demais, pelo menos não ainda, bom sabe eu sempre reparei nos pais dos meus amigos e eu sempre quis que papai ficasse mais tempo em casa, e agora acho que encontrei um jeito de fazer isso. Sabe tia Ino, mamãe recebe muitas cartas de admiradores e eu acho que se eu mostrar isso pro papai ele vai ficar em casa."_

 _Cartas, então a rosada ainda recebia, ela já sabia de uma ou outra declaração que a amiga tinha recebido, mas depois de casada com o ex vingador isso ainda continuava._

" _Deixe me ver essas cartas."_

 _A menina entregou a caixa e Ino começou a ler quatro cartas depois à kunoichi achou incrível um homem ter a coragem de escrever aquilo para a senhora Uchiha, será que esses idiotas se esqueciam quem era Sasuke Uchiha? Mas no fundo ela bem que achou graça, imaginou a cara que Sakura deveria fazer ao receber e ler tais cartas queria ser uma mosquinha de Shino nessas horas, mas se Sarada queria a ajuda dela pra fazer Sasuke saber das cartas ela teria de ser mais profissional, mostrar as cartas apenas o deixaria zangado momentaneamente depois ele esqueceria, elas precisavam mexer com o ego do moreno, instigar e mostrar o quanto Sakura era desejada por outros._

 _Ela então combinou um plano com Sarada, iria ajudar a meninas, mas a parte da desejada a loira faria, e ah Sasuke Uchiha se prepare, ela iria se vingar também._

" _Obrigada tia Ino, nossa assim com certeza papai vai passar a ficar mais tempo em casa, mas acha mesmo necessário isso? Mostrar as cartas não é o bastante?"_

" _Não se tem uma coisa que seu pai não liga são pra essas coisas, por isso ele não pode ver, vamos ter que insinuar que tem algo, senão Sasuke vai direto nesses caras e pronto, faz uma ameaça e acaba tudo."_

 _Depois da conversa, Sarada foi pro treinamento, Ino ficou lendo as demais cartas e depois de rir muito, Ino pensou e deu razão a Sakura por esconder tudo aquilo, Sarada por ser pequena não entendia corretamente o que aquelas cartas queriam dizer, mas Sasuke com certeza enlouqueceria de ler aquilo._

" _Aguarde-me Sasuke."_

 _FlashBack Off_

 _XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

Depois dessa lembrança Ino partiu pro ataque, vendo que ser sorrateira não teria impacto no Uchiha, ela foi logo jogando kunais na cara do moreno.

"Sabe Sasuke kun, embora Sakura saiba que você sai tanto por causa de missões importantes, não significa que todos da vila saibam não que isso seja da conta dos demais, mas sendo Sakura a ninja chefe da vila e sempre tão elogiada por homens é de se imaginar o que se pode passar na cabeça de todos."

Sim ele era casado com a melhor ninja, era obvio que ela era elogiada... Espera como assim homens, de onde isso saiu o que Ino quis dizer com isso? Quer dizer que homens estavam elogiando a esposa dele, teriam eles coragem de fazer isso? Não podia ser verdade, isso devia ser coisa da cabeça maluca da Yamanaka, ou será?... Bom ele teria de ser sutil uma coisa que ele não mostraria era um lado que ele ocultava a todo custo, ele já tinha mostrado o lado pai, esposo, malicioso, mas esse lado... Esse lado ele o escondia de todos e tudo, o Sasuke CIUMENTO era algo que ele esconderia até a morte.

Cautelosamente ele olhou Ino que lhe lançava um sorriso, até onde essa loira sabia? Naruto, Ino e Kakashi eram as pessoas que jamais deveriam saber do ciúme doentio que ele tinha por Sakura, isso não podia nunca acontecer.

"Eu casei com Sakura por isso, ela é competente e seria estranho não receber elogios, sejam eles de quem for."

"Isso você tem razão, são eles mesmo, hahahahhahaha."

"Quer me dizer algo Ino?"

"Hum, não sei quem sabe se você comprar um buquê pra Sakura eu te conte alguma coisa."

Pronto cai por chão essa suposição idiota, essa mulher só quer vender essas flores e por isso inventa isso tudo, mas ele não seria estúpido, ela podia enganar os outros e ele não era qualquer, Sasuke colocou na face um rosto que faria qualquer mulher se derreter matador e estreitou o olhar sobre a loira que embora casada não podia negar o quanto ele era lindo, isso a fez corar.

"Bom, melhor você guardar suas flores, seu marido vai se atrasar."

Dizendo isso ele foi embora pra sua casa, não daria mais papo a Yamanaka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No hospital, Sakura estava tendo um dia de cão, uma doença infantil estava deixando o corredor cheio de crianças, se podiam ouvir choro, gritos, mães descabeladas correndo atrás de seus filhos, ela se despedia de outra mamãe, quando viu um ninja esperando discretamente no corredor esse desviava de crianças que queriam mexer nas kunais e acessórios que ele carregava, quando viu a rosada ele pediu permissão pra falar com ela, foi então convidado a entrar na sala.

"Boa tarde, desculpe vir sem avisar, mas tenho um recado."

"Bom, eu primeiramente agradeço a paciência, mas vamos diga esse recado seria do Hokage?"

"Não, é de seu esposo, ele pediu pra avisar que chegou hoje pela manhã e que irá esperar você e sua filha, não precisa se preocupar com jantar."

Um sorriso não coube mais no rosto da kunoichi, então o amado marido estava de volta, ela agradeceu o ninja, mas antes que ele saísse pediu pra avisar a Sarada do retorno do pai e instruir a menina não ir pra casa após o fim do treinamento, era pra ela seguir pro hospital assim Sasuke teria mais tempo pra descansar.

Retornou ao trabalho, saber que o amado estava de volta deixou o serviço mais fácil de fazer, estava doida pra chegar em casa e beijar aquele marido lindo. Duas horas mais tarde a filha tinha chegado ao hospital, ficou na biblioteca lendo alguns pergaminhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Ao abrir a porta ele sentiu um leve perfume floral, lembrava tanto as duas mulheres de sua vida, passou na cozinha abriu o forno e viu que tinham torradas, ele preparou um pouco de chá pegou as torradas e comeu, deu pra forrar o estomago, ele então subiu pro quarto colocou as roupas sujas no cesto, tirou as armas da mochila deixou num canto dentro do armário depois ele as limparia e guardava, depois pegou uma toalha e foi pro banho. Como foi delicioso sentir aquela água caindo sobre suas costas, quente e aconchegante lembrava quando Sakura o massageava com o chakra em suas costas. Ele se permitiu demorar no chuveiro aproveitou pra recarregar a energia.

Depois ele seguiu pra cama, estava com sua camiseta típica de dormir e um shorte, embora sozinho em casa ele ainda não se podia ficar extremamente a vontade, lembrava dos anos que viveu fora, e de tudo que já aconteceu em sua vida, lembrou de Orochimaru e do time Hebi e infelizmente ele lembrou de uma noite onde ele sofrerá um ataque.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

 _FlashBack On_

 _Fazia tempo desde que ele não dormia descentemente em uma cama, as vezes Sasuke pensava se tudo aquilo que ele fazia teria um significado no fim, mas isso era momentâneo, o que ele queria era dormir estavam em uma vila bem tranquila haviam alugado três quartos, ele tinha se dado o luxo de alugar um quarto sozinho, Suigetsu e Juugo ficaram em outro e Karin também ficou sozinha. Estava na cama e já sentia os olhos pesando, o calor o fazia suar, incomodava ele então retirou a roupa, ficou apenas com a parte de baixo coberta por uma cueca, estava dormindo quando um sonho o alcançou._

 _Ele sentia que algo quente o aconchegava seria aquilo uma mão feminina, acariciou o seus cabelos isso era o time 7? Sim eram eles, estavam numa missão e era hora de almoço, ele podia ouvir Naruto falando com a boca cheia algo como Kakashi sensei me passe o outro prato, e ela estava quieta, ele sentia que ela o observava isso era um misto de prazer com irritação, mas no fundo ele gostava. Depois do almoço todos deitaram no campo e descansavam, foi quando ele começou a sentir um cheiro frutal ele se virou e viu uma cabeleira rosada perto de sua cabeça, ele então esticou sua mão tocando aquele cabelo, era tão macio se ele pudesse ficaria fazendo isso por horas._

 _Ele continuava a acaricar, mas de repente aquele cheiro sumiu, a maciez continuava, mas de uma forma estranha e ele sentiu algo melequento correr por sua pele, Sasuke abriu levemente os olhos e viu uma cabeleira e por azar não era rosado, ele levantou então correndo e pra surpresa infeliz (lembrando agora essa também fazia partes das surpresas de merda) era Karin que se encontrava nua em sua cama, ela estava corada e havia acabado de lamber o pescoço do moreno. Sasuke estava tão nervoso que seu sharingan se ativou rapidamente. Agarrou no pescoço da mulher e a jogou da cama, falando entre dentes a obrigou sair do quarto ou não se responderia. Só pode ver a mulher correr do quarto agarrando as roupas, o Uchiha fechou a porta e voltou para a cama, não conseguia nem olhar pra aqueles lençóis os arrancou com raiva e deitou no colchão nu, maldita ousou estragar o sonho dele com a Sakura, mas ele iria se vingar._

 _FlashBack Off_

 _XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX_

Era por volta de 19hrs, as duas chegaram em casa e encontraram o Uchiha sentado no sofá, este tinha um copo de chá perto e estava com suas armas devia esta limpando, foi recebido por um abraço da filha bem discreto e um beijo leve da esposa, ouviu a rosada mandando a filha pro banho e então quando estavam sozinhos, sentiu o peso da esposa sobre seu colo. Sakura estava agora sentada o beijando calorosamente dizia entre dentes o quanto o amava, mas embora estivesse adorando aquilo ele a parou, informando que eles iriam jantar.

A rosada levantou feliz e foi também pro banho, iria se preparar era raro ir jantar os três queria que a noite fosse perfeita. O que ela não sabia era que Sarada tinha planejado uma coisa com Ino, e o retorno do pai e o convite dele pro jantar só casou mais ainda com o que ela pretendia fazer, com a ajuda da loira ela tinha descoberto um dos remetentes, era ele dono de um restaurante em Konoha. Ela desceu antes que a mãe chegando perto do pai que a olhou, ela lhe lançou um sorrisinho que foi respondido com um aceno, ela sentou então ao lado do pai que continuava lendo e então começou o plano.

"Hm, papai aonde iremos?"

"Não tenho certeza".

"Bom eu sei de um lugar onde tem um arroz muito bom, além de bolinhos."

"Vamos então."

Ponto pra Sarada, agora ela precisava aguçar mais o pai. A amiga da mãe tinha razão, seu pai era muito discreto se ela tivesse lhe entregado as cartas com certeza ele as olharia e ignoraria, porém agora ela tinha alguns planos e ajuda.

A menininha foi saber se a mãe ainda iria demorar, ela queria correr na casa da Yamanaka pra avisar que sairiam em jantar, vendo que teria tempo, passou pelo pai apenas avisando que tinha deixando um material com ChouChou que precisava buscar. Correu mais que pode até a casa de flores a encontrou e avisou, viu um leve brilho naqueles olhos azuis, depois saiu correndo de volta a sua casa.

Chegou em casa e viu que a mãe ainda não tinha se arrumado, novamente chegou ao lado do pai, olhou por todo o aposento e respirando fundo partiu pra idéia.

"Papai, eu vi uma coisa que queria te contar."

"Hn."

"Quer saber?"

"Não enrole."

"Vi uma carta de declaração pra mamãe."

"Hn..."

"Só não entendi a parte do braço."

"Braço?"

"Sim ele dizia algo como se lembrar da beleza da mamãe fazia o braço dele doer."

Pronto, nenhuma resposta, mas ela sentiu um frio invadir a sala, seu pai estava quieto, mas não lia o pergaminho, ele estava com um olhar vago seus lábios não eram nada mais que uma fina linha, estaria ele com raiva? O silêncio foi quebrado por Sakura descendo, ela estava linda num vestido floral e com os cabelos presos, ela foi correndo abraçar a mãe que estava radiante, chegou de mãos dadas até Sasuke que a olhou discretamente e lhe ofereceu a mão. Saíram da casa e de repente Sakura teve sua cintura enlaçada, segurar nas mãos era o máximo que eles faziam.

Chegaram ao restaurante e novamente outra surpresa de merda, eis que Ino estava lá jantando com o seu filho Inojin. Está começou a balançar as mãos chamando atenção da família Uchiha e os convidando pra que juntassem a eles. E lá foram todos juntos pra uma mesa maior, conversa aqui e ali, raramente Sasuke participava, foi quando Sarada viu uma piscadela da tia.

"Sakura aquele ali não é Hiroki?"

Com esse comentário todos viram Sakura se afogar com o suco que bebia, a rosada começou a rir e se desculpar, olhou rapidamente pra direção do homem mencionado e com um leve aceno confirmou o que Ino lhe perguntava. O que foi aquilo? Sasuke estava intrigado, sua esposa se engasgar ao ouvir um nome, foi então que olhou em direção ao homem e viu que esse olhava pra sua esposa, todo momento ele olhava pra mesa onde eles jantavam foi quando Sasuke viu que o rapaz sairá do local, pedindo licença pra ir ao banheiro o Uchiha seguiu. Minutos depois esse voltará, informou que tinha fila pra uso do banheiro, sentou e continuaram o jantar.

Mas o que ninguém tinha visto era que um homem havia acabado de ser jogado num lago que estava próximo ao restaurante, esse estava com parte de trás da calça queimada e jazia de quatro com um rolo de papel enfiado na boca.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ah, eu só tenho que agradecer a todas pelas reviews, estou ficando muito feliz, desculpem novamente a demora e podem não acreditar, mas acabei de escrever esse capitulo 4 de novo.

Não percam os próximos, juro que de agora em diante tudo vai começar.

Beijoooooooos!

Deixem reviews! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Boa noiteeeeeee demorei e voltei kkkk, ainda estou sem o notebook e de quebra esse fim de semana precisei adiantar meu TCC então acabei enrolada, mas estou aqui. Quero agradecer a todas reviews que estou recebendo e por isso quero fazer uns agradecimentos.

HolicXoXo

Dinda CULLEN

Leli-sama

Convidado

pandorajuju

Flávia

Noite

Madelyne-chan

Obrigada por acompanhar faço de coração essa fic.

Mas acho que não querem ficar lendo muito disso e sim da fic, então vamos pra ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

 _Com esse comentário todos viram Sakura se afogar com o suco que bebia, a rosada começou a rir e se desculpar, olhou rapidamente pra direção do homem mencionado e com um leve aceno confirmou o que Ino lhe perguntava. O que foi aquilo? Sasuke estava intrigado, sua esposa se engasgar ao ouvir um nome, foi então que olhou em direção ao homem e viu que esse olhava pra sua esposa, todo momento ele olhava pra mesa onde eles jantavam foi quando Sasuke viu que o rapaz sairá do local, pedindo licença pra ir ao banheiro o Uchiha seguiu. Minutos depois esse voltará, informou que tinha fila pra uso do banheiro, sentou e continuaram o jantar._

 _Mas o que ninguém tinha visto era que um homem havia acabado de ser jogado num lago que estava próximo ao restaurante, esse estava com parte de trás da calça queimada e jazia de quatro com um rolo de papel enfiado na boca._

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O jantar continuou sem mais nenhuma interrupção, Ino falava pelos cotovelos acompanhada por Sakura, as crianças falavam coisas de treinamento ou quanto o pai do outro era melhor e Sasuke respondia perguntas das duas duplas e depois ficava em silêncio. Passava de 22hrs quando as duas famílias se deram por satisfeitas e seguiram o caminho de casa, os Uchihas que agora tinham um novo endereço seguiam com Sarada indo a frente e mais atrás o casal e novamente Sasuke havia passado o braço pela cintura esguia da esposa, Sakura pensava que se não conhecesse o esposo que tinha jurava que aquele ato era um tanto possessivo. Nada de importante era falado, chegando à casa Sarada foi logo se despedindo e subindo para o quarto, Sakura vendo o esposo parado na sala perguntou se ele queria um pouco de chá tem um aceno de cabeça concordando com o convite. O casal se dirigiu a cozinha, o moreno sentou-se no balcão enquanto a kunoichi seguia para o fogão colocando a chaleira pra esquentar a água, um silêncio invadiu o cômodo, não que isso fosse estranho na verdade era muito normal Sasuke não era de falar muito, mas devido a situação ocorrida no jantar Sakura ficava imaginando se o esposo não lhe perguntaria o motivo da agitação, ela sabia que isso não fazia parte dele, porém no fundo ela não sabia se sentia alivio ou tristeza talvez quisesse ver Sasuke um pouco enciumado, mas casados a anos e mesmo quando jovens ciúmes foi algo que ela nunca tinha visto o moreno ter.

Inocente, ingênua isso que Sakura era na verdade, se soubesse o que passava na mente do marido, ele estava inquieto não tinha pensado suas vezes em partir pra cima daquele sujeito sem fazer qualquer pergunta o atirou no lago, não antes de lhe queimar o traseiro e enfiar o papel na boca em sinônimo de "engole sua carta" e ainda teve sorte do rapaz não o ver assim não precisaria dar nenhuma explicação, continuou observando a esposa que agora pegava duas xícaras no armário e colocava as folhas do chá que serviria foi então que decidiu sondar pra saber o que iria descobrir.

"Dia cheio?", a voz cortando o silêncio pegou Sakura de surpresa que agora colocava a água nas xícaras.

"Oh! Sim Saskue kun, hoje foi muito, uma virose tem atingido nossas crianças e hoje praticamente a vila toda estava lá, mães, avós todas levando as crianças as que não estavam doentes já foram se prevenir."

"Hn".

"E você querido, como foi à missão?"

"Chata."

Tão comunicativo pensou a rosada que agora dava as costas ao esposo pra pegar um pouco de mel e assim adoçar os chás que serviria isso frustrou a moça, então isso significava que ele queria missões arriscadas, ter a vida em risco novamente? A paz, saber que voltaria vivo de missões ele achava ser chato? Isso era das poucas coisas que a irritavam em Sasuke essa coisa de achar a vida atual chata.

"Uma pena, mas de agora em diante acredito que todas vão ser assim, não existe nada tão perigoso."

"Uma merda."

E novamente a frustração a atingiu e agora com raiva, se ele queria ir em missão e morrer pois que fosse, ela que não ficaria chorando, ou ficaria afinal ela amava aquele insensível, exato Sasuke o insensível devia ser o título dele, ela sentou ao lado dele e bebericavam o chá em silêncio, poucos olhares trocados esses que ainda eram tímidos por parte da rosada, ela terminou o chá primeiro e permaneceu sentada esperando o moreno, foi então que ousou a deitar sua cabeça no ombro dele, ficou ali por segundos e então ouviu um longo suspiro fazendo uma careta ela achou melhor se levantar não queria irrita-lo ainda mais, mas pra surpresa dela ele fez o mesmo gesto e deitou a cabeça agora sobre a dela, ficaram assim por longos minutos, ficou ali parada sentindo o perfume dele, o calor ficaria assim por horas, como ela o amava de repente o viu colocar a xícara no balão e o corpo dele se levantou deixando o local, mas logo em seguida teve seu corpo agarrado por ele, sentiu o nariz dele se enterrando em seus cabelos, isso a fez se arrepiar tinha vezes que Sakura se perguntava se seria assim sempre, nunca podia não se agitar a cada olhar que o esposo lhe lançava ou carinho que ele fizesse demoraram mais uns 5 minutos nessa posição quando a voz dele rasgou o silêncio.

"Quem era aquele?"

A kunoichi arregalou os olhos, sorte que estava de costas pra ele, enfim ele perguntará algo a respeito da noite, ela queria isso não era? Então por que agora isso a deixou tão nervosa, mas ela fechou os olhos e buscando uma tranquilidade falsa ela lhe respondeu.

"Fala do rapaz do restaurante, se for ele é um alguém do passado."

Passado? Ele era o único do passado dela.

"Hn".

Pronto e agora, devia ter explicado melhor, essa resposta dela gerou um duplo sentido kuso.

"Qual passado?"

"C-como assim Sasuke kun que passado, ora o meu."

"HN... E foi antes?"

"Antes?"

"De nós Sakura, ele foi antes?"

"Mas é claro que pergunta é essa? Nunca houve ninguém depois de você, eu tinha 15 anos."

"E então porque se assustou?"

Ora vejam só o que era todo esse questionamento, estaria Sasuke Uchiha com ciúmes? Afinal era de se estranhar ele nunca foi de ter curiosidade, talvez um pouco, mas já que estavam dialogando tanto por que não provocar afinal se o deixaria irritado ou não faria nenhuma diferença ele se irritava com coisas bobas.

"Sasuke kun com tantas perguntas vou achar que está com ciúmes, hihihihihih."

Alerta vermelho, foi a vez de o moreno reparar no tanto de perguntas que havia feito, isso sim pra um Sasuke eram muitas, mas ele como esposo tinha o direito de saber certo?

"Achei só que fosse meu papel como esposo, se sua mulher fica engasgando com qualquer homem do passado que vê acho que deveria checar o motivo." Falou com a voz mais desinteressada que pode.

E com isso a merda tava feita! Então era só isso, papel de marido? Ele queria parecer que estava preocupado, mas era apenas a obrigação dele, que coisa mais chata, isso fez a kunoichi murchar no local então o que significava o casamento deles um teatro, ela sempre soube que ele não seria o esposo carinhoso e etc, mas agir como se apenas fizesse papel de esposo e todos os momentos que eles ficavam juntos era também papel de esposo? A única coisa que ela pode fazer foi se levantar do balcão tirando as mãos dele de sua cintura, quase arrancou a prótese (aqui ele vai usar a prótese)

"Tem razão Sasuke esse é seu papel. Bom apenas me assustou ver ele ali, já que sai com ele quando tinha 15 anos, uma vez ele se declarou e me convidou aceitei e fui jantar com ele, acabou que me roubou o primeiro beijo, depois disso eu não o vi mais."

Colocou as duas xícaras na pia e secou os olhos que brotaram lágrimas, achava ela que teria uma noite linda, jantar ela e amigos, depois chegando em casa tomaria um banho e se deitaria com o esposo que voltaria com saudade, mas a única coisa que ganhou foi um ato teatral seguiu pra escada parando antes de começar a subir.

"Vou ir deitar, meu dia foi longo embora não tenha missões chatas tenho muito serviço, você pode ficar se quiser ou subir, só apague as luzes antes." Com isso se dirigiu pro quarto deixando um Sasuke sem entender nada, porque ela saiu daquele jeito? E cadê o Kun e espera como assim primeiro beijo roubado? Ah! Usurantonkashi ele devia ter queimado mais que apenas o traseiro daquele cara.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

E terminamos esse capítulo com um pequeno desentendimento do nosso casal, que coisa não?

Maaaaaaaas não deixem de acompanhar, próximo vamos descobrir se vão ter as pazes feitas e se tiver será que vai ser como na música... "Entre tapas e beijos".

Garanto que vai ter dedinho da Sarada e vai ser bom.

Obrigada pela atenção e até, sexta feira estarei postando.


	6. Chapter 6

Boa noite e antes que falem mal tenho um motivo pela ausência. Estou terminando meu TCC e caraça como a professora ta me triturando acabou que fiquei sem meu notebook também e com isso me deu um apagão, não sabia o que escrever aqui acabou que nem procurei escrever no PC mesmo por que no note me sinto mais tranquila, por ser particular ninguém xereta nele e sinto mais livre escrevo um pouco saio e volto e enfim.

Bom, agora pretendo voltar com mais freqüência até eu to ficando curiosa com o desenrolar, mas confesso que não será semanalmente até entregar esse TCC que está pro final de setembro, peço a compreensão de todos. Como fiquei muitos dias sem escrever vamos logo para o que interessa.

Agradeço a quem tem lido minha ficzinha, espero melhorar ainda mais e muito obrigada mesmo pela atenção. Espero que gostem!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Vou ir deitar, meu dia foi longo embora não tenha missões chatas tenho muito serviço, você pode ficar se quiser ou subir, só apague as luzes antes." Com isso se dirigiu pro quarto deixando um Sasuke sem entender nada, porque ela saiu daquele jeito? E cadê o Kun e espera como assim primeiro beijo roubado? Ah! Usurantonkashi ele devia ter queimado mais que apenas o traseiro daquele cara._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXx

A rosada subiu para o quarto deixando o esposo no balcão, ela precisava ficar um pouco sozinha estava muito chateada com a discussão que teve isso claro se Sasuke entendeu que aquilo fora uma discussão, ela duvidara adentrando ao quarto seguiu em direção do banheiro ela precisava se refrescar estava uma noite calorosa e queria tentar relaxar, os planos estavam agora acabados não ficaria com Sasuke, afinal não tinha cabeça pra isso embora estivesse morrendo de saudade dele não conseguiria ter relações com ele, não estando brava, pegou uma toalha seca e fechou a porta do banheiro, se olhou no espelho estava com um rosto abatido nem em missões rank S quando fazia ela ficava com uma aparência tão medonha, só Sasuke conseguia isso... Infelizmente!

Despiu-se de maneira lenta, ligou o chuveiro e colocou na temperatura morna, queria poder ficar horas lá e que se dane Sasuke ele que vai pagar a conta mesmo, colocou um pé adentrando o Box e logo estava com o corpo encharcando-se de água, fechou os olhos e só pode suspirar forte, não tinha sido uma briga, mas sentia uma tristeza invadindo logo aquilo que ela menos queria aconteceu, lágrimas começaram a cair misturando com a água ela começou a chorar, primeiro segurou só que logo não agüentou mais e longos soluços eram emitidos, ela parecia uma criança boba que havia perdido seu brinquedo e o pior é que nem sabia o motivo de tanto choro. Foi deixando o corpo escorregar entre a parece fria o azulejo facilitava a queda e logo estava sentada no chão com a mão no rosto, quando começou a ter controle passou a chorar mais baixo não queria sonhar em Sasuke ouvindo aquilo e pra explicar depois? Nem pensar demorou uns minutos mais e então saiu, enrolou-se na toalha e seguiu em direção a cama onde estava o pijama, sim ela usaria pijama isso era como um alerta entre os dois, quando ela usava pijama ou ele cobria o rosto com o travesseiro era pra dizer, não me toque não quero. Foi então que notou o moreno não subiu estaria ele com raiva? Pois que ficasse ele que era o insensível o marido mais idiota, ela sabia e estava cansada disso, ele seria assim até quando? Tudo bem que quando foram se casar ele avisou que não seria meloso igual Naruto, ele não tinha "dom" pra esse tipo de coisa e mesmo assim ela aceitou sem pestanejar, mas poxa estavam casados há anos e devido a missão que ele aceitou ficaram quase esses anos todos separados, ele não tinha vontade de começar uma fase nova? Nunca pensou em fazer diferente quando voltasse ou pelo menos tentar, mas não tinha que ser frio como sempre isso se não estiver pior que antes.

Vestiu a roupa e ficou no dilema, desço e vejo se está tudo bem ou deito e espero que ele venha e veja o pijama, por mais tentada que ela sentiu em descer ela foi pra cama não seria boba pelo menos não nessa noite, ele tinha que ver o quanto ela havia se tornado dependente da atenção dele, bom isso ela queria passar só que a verdade ela queria mesmo esta aos braços dele o beijando e se deliciando no corpo do marido.

Passaram alguns minutos e ela já estranhava o fato dele não vir, ele tinha ficado tão nervoso assim? Ele tava errado, mas a essa altura se ele era teimoso o melhor era que Sakura fosse tentar amenizar tudo, não queria que ele fosse à missão pelo fato de ter ficado nervoso com o que ela disse, foi quando ela ouviu o barulho da porta da sala, e pronto ele saiu e a rosada sabia muito bem aonde ele iria... Torre do Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

O Uchiha ficou sentado pensando no que havia acontecido e pra ser sincero ele não entendia muito bem a única coisa que não saía de sua cabeça eram as palavras beijo roubado, ele sentiu algo dentro dele gritar quando ouviu isso vindo de Sakura, tudo bem ele ficou longe dela quando jovens e ele mesmo havia se deitado com mulheres afinal teve vezes que ele não suportou o "corpo" doer tanto, mas ele nunca havia beijado nenhuma mulher nisso, apenas fazia sexo do jeito mais frio, na verdade apenas algumas vezes ele proporcionava prazer real às mulheres com que ficou só pra que elas sentissem o quanto ele era bom, mas nunca foi carinhoso com beijos, caricias e essas coisas que ele faz com Sakura, na verdade na primeira vez que beijou os lábios de uma mulher foram o de SUA MULHER, apenas Sakura recebia os beijos dele e somente ela fez, faz e vai fazer amor com ele. E então saber que os lábios dela foram roubados por um espertalhão o deixava extremamente irado, mas havia sido só esse idiota? Outros não haviam feito isso ou pior com consentimento da rosada? Isso era um absurdo onde já se viu virgem ele sabia que a esposa era, mas beijos ele nunca perguntou, na verdade isso não era da conta dele, o mesmo havia partido sem levá-la depois tentou matá-la e toda a merda que tinha feito e blá blá blá, porém mesmo sabendo e se confirmando tudo isso ele não queria que ela tivesse ficado com outros, era errado da parte dele? Com certeza, mas que se foda ele era Sasuke Uchiha e ele amou essa mulher desde a primeira vez que a viu perto da Ino, o cabelo rosado prendeu sua atenção e ele lembrou-se de algodão doce queria ter chegado perto e colocado a mão naqueles cabelos e verificar se não eram doce, pensamento de criança mesmo, se fosse aos tempos de hoje provável que ele iria querer descobrir se ela tinha o SABOR doce.

O moreno ficou sentado mais um pouco e então decidiu dar um tempo de tudo isso, os fatos descobertos o estavam deixando alucinado ele precisava distrair com algo, e com a forma que Sakura lhe desejou boa noite ela não iria lhe ajudar, levantou e seguiu para a porta pra então se encaminhar pra um dos poucos lugares que ele podia se sentir ocupado. Fechou a porta e pode sentir uma brisa gelada, respirou fundo antes olhou em volta pra saber se não tinha nada estranho ao redor de sua casa e então pulou entre prédios até chegar a seu ponto... Torre do Usurantonkachi ou Hokage como preferir.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Chegou sem delongas ao local que havia escolhido caminhou por fora da torre em direção a janela onde ele tinha livre acesso e ao colocar a mão, foi surpreendido por dois olhos azuis e um grito nada discreto.

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,pude sentir você chegando longe, que inutil tem se tornado... Assim não mando mais pra missões perigosas HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH."

Um soco fora dado na cabeça do então Hokage escandaloso que caiu pra trás e então se levantou com a mão na boca segurando um filete de sangue que descia.

"Voche ta maloco? Focando o hogage!"

"Baka se não gritasse feito uma galinha eu não faria nada disso, e não tinha por que me esconder, você que não deveria ta aqui."

Os dois então se acomodaram na sala, Naruto sentou numa poltrona confortável que ele havia mandado colocar desde que virou o líder da vila, ele nem sempre precisava ficar sentado naquela cadeira, ele não queria ter calos na preciosa bunda Hokage, Sasuke sentou na cadeira do Hokage e isso era algo que ele fazia com freqüência quando estava a sós com o loiro, não tinha essa honraria toda entre os dois, muitas das vezes era o Uchiha quem resolvia de situações, Naruto confiava cegamente nele e embora ele não o admitisse também confiava a vida a Naruto, mesmo depois da merda toda... Ele não se cansava de lembrar-se da merda... Kuso.

"Mas então, pra que veio... Uchiha bicha Sasuke?"

"Hmpf- usurantonkachi... Não conseguia dormir e vim me ocupar com algo, estava tarde pra ir treinar."

"Claro teme como é, destruiria metade do campo e acordaria a vizinhança, amanhã sobraria pro pobre Hokage acudir as pessoas que viriam reclamar do Uchiha destruidor de sonhos."

O moreno pode só revirar os olhos, mas a verdade isso já tinha acontecido, uma vez ele estava com ciúmes da Sakura... Bom sem detalhes e acabou por extravasar no treinamento e no outro dia uma fila se formou no escritório de Naruto, pessoas reclamando do barulho feito pelo Uchiha e um senhor reclamava ainda mais, pois estava tendo um sonho magnífico com uma ninja que tinha conhecido quando jovem e o Uchiha destruidor de sonhos havia detonado a animação do sonho.

"Tem pergaminhos?"

"Aos montes, embora não se tenha mais guerra às pessoas ainda querem ter tudo... Acredita que até pra limpar merda de cavalo eles chamam ninjas? Sorte que Kakashi sensei nunca nos levou pra isso."

"Hn- só faltou isso pra ele nos levar."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA é verdade... HEIN LEMBRA DAQUELA VEZ TEM..." Um pergaminho foi lançado na testa do loiro que agora passava os dedos pra diminuir a dor.

"Fala mais baixo, só estamos os dois aqui. Hn... Você é o Hokage precisa ter modos ao falar."

O loiro fez um bico muito infantil, mas não pode reclamar o próprio havia pedido pro amigo sempre o ajudar, ele ainda tinha manias que não eram cabíveis ao título de Hokage como falar alto demais, comer rápido demais e então pedia pra quem estivesse próximo o ajudar. Sasuke atacava sempre algo, Hinata era mais delicada ela segurava sua mão, com Sakura ele já havia aprendido depois de 4 socos voadores ele não gritava de jeito nenhum...

"Mas sim você não pediu pra Sakura Chan te fazer hehehe _dormir_?" O moreno entendeu a malicia na pergunta do amigo, atacaria outro pergaminho, mas deixou passar ele eram homens e Naruto era com quem mais falava de tudo, tinha o Kakashi também, mas desde que largou o cargo de Hokage ele estava tipo Tsunade, queria só sombra e quase não aparecia.

"Acho que discuti com Sakura." O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha pra declaração do amigo.

"Como assim, você acha ou discutiu ou não, isso é algo que sempre fica claro quando se faz."

"Hn."

"Não me venha com esses seus grunhidos ala Akamaru... Anda diz o que houve que eu posso te ajudar." Revirar os olhos de novo vale? Pois foi a única coisa que Sasuke fez, o moreno então levantou e foi em direção a estante que tinha colocou uma mão sobre essa e deslizou os dedos pensando em como contar o caso a Naruto.

"Perguntei quem era um cara que apareceu hoje e ela se zangou."

"E?"

"E o que?"

"Bom Sakura Chan é explosiva, mas duvido que isso seja o único motivo. Hmmm como você falou isso?" O que Naruto era agora... Conselheiro amoroso, que papo chato ele só queria se distrair não contar a vida dele.

"Perguntei se havia tido outro antes de mim e que era meu papel de marido perguntar... Ela então foi pro quarto e parecia bufar, não sei o que houve." Dessa vez o loiro que rodou os olhos, mas que Uchiha burro, ele podia ser um herói da guerra ter ajudado a vila e ser muito foda como ninja, mas no quesito marido ela um noob.

"Mas é um teme mesmo, onde já se viu. Que tipo de pergunta é essa e que papo esse de papel virou ator por acaso? É um ator dos filmes do icha icha?"

"Hn."

"Já falei pra engolir esses grunhidos... Bom primeiramente perguntar esse tipo de coisa não se faz e ainda mais pra esposa com essa brutalidade toda, tem que ter jeito e era só ter vindo perguntar pra mim eu saberia dizer que Sakura Chan nunca namorou NINGUÉN esperando você seu teme bichona e em relação a isso de papel para né!"

"Ela teve um beijo roubado."

"Eu sei, foi um trouxa que a chamou pra sair, Sakura Chan estava muito chateada na época foi logo depois de você... bom aquilo lá, e então ela saiu as meninas a incentivaram pra esquecer você, ela depois contou pra mim e além do soco dela eu também o soquei... Até Kakashi sensei foi ter umas palavrinhas com ele, mas por que isso agora?"

"Eu o vi hoje, ele estava num restaurante onde fui com ela e Sarada, acabou que encontramos Ino e o fedelho dela... Esse cara apareceu e deixou Sakura constrangida, perguntei depois quem era e ela me contou."

"E você inútil cagou em tudo... Olha Sakura Chan saiu com uns caras, nada sério e pode ser que tenha beijado, mas isso você não deve perguntar... Ela passou por muita coisa o que você deveria fazer é levar ela pra passear comer uns bons raméns... Ou tomate como preferir sei lá, só não seja um animal com ela, ok?" Embora as palavras de Naruto saiam como barulho de descarga elas no fundo faziam sentido... Sasuke então encerrou o papo e começou a ler alguns pergaminhos e pensando no que faria sim ele não perguntaria mais a ela, ele seria o ninja que era descobriria por conta, não melhor ele teria ajuda de uma pessoa... Sua filha Sarada o ajudaria a descobrir quem ousou beijar a sua esposa e eles iriam pagar...

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Acabooou por hoje, cheguei a minha cota... Tem mais pra quarta feira se nada acontecer.

Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando comigo o desenrolar disso tudo, no próximo capitulo vai ter uma vitima kkkkkkkkk segurem a dupla de ninjas detetives em buscas dos beijoqueiros e dos metidos a escritores... Beijoooooooos e comentem o que acharam pra sempre melhorar!. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá pessoas fofas, tudo bom? Espero que sim e sempre, bom antes de tudo preciso informar que até final de agosto as publicações vão ser poucas, pois estou atolada na faculdade, só por kami... A fic não vai acabar tão cedo acredito que minha proposta vai ser longa e preciso fazer os fatos casarem uns aos outros isso é demorado e preciso de muito tempo pra escrever e como por agora estou mais perdida que cego em tiroteio devido à semana de provas e entrega do TCC estou praticamente vegetando e com isso minhas ideias estão focadas nisso, mas acabando tudo isso vou pegar pesado aqui.**

 **Bom recebi umas mensagens onde diziam, olha por que você não muda a forma de colocar os diálogos ficar usando "" pode atrapalhar e bom como isso é verdade vou trocar a forma de como colocar as conversas espero que isso não confunda. Como peço sempre dêem dicas pra sempre melhorar aqui, outra coisa a fic ta com classificação M coloquei assim, pois achei que acabaria casando um momento mais quente ou outro e como não queria nenhum problema como exclusão da fic me programei pra isso, mas como nunca tinha postado minhas ideias eu meio que fico sem jeito de escrever, não sou nenhuma criança já tenho meus 27 anos e ler ou falar de temas assim não me prejudicam, mas penso e se tiverem pessoas que não gostam desse tema e mais jovens então fica a pergunta. Querem cenas só mais quentes ou querem algo mais tchan? Espero que entendam bom agora vamos a fic e obrigada a todos que acompanham.**

 **Naruto não me pertence isso é fato, ma se fosse meu Sasuke seria ciumento mesmo!**

 **\- As conversas passam a ser assim, espero que agrade.**

 **X** XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logo pela manhã Sakura sentiu o sol entrando por pequenas frestas que estavam atravessando sua cortina isso significava que havia dormido com a janela aberta e isso significava que Sasuke não tinha dormido ali já que isso era algo que ele fazia todos os dias, passou a mão na cama e confirmou o que pensara ele não estava ali. A rosada então abriu os olhos lentamente se acostumando com a pequena claridade, espreguiçou ainda deitada e logo sentou na cama, olhou por todo o aposento buscando algo que dissesse que Sasuke tinha dormido ali e saído cedo, mas não havia nada ela tinha dormido só, sentiu uma ponta de tristeza com isso era sinal que problemas podiam surgir e pensou como era bobo isso, por um simples desentendimento coisas desastrosas podiam acontecer.

Resolveu esquecer isso momentaneamente e ao olhar no relógio viu que ainda era muito cedo, estava acordando duas antes do necessário a questão era cadê o sono? Já não tinha nenhuma vontade de ficar naquela cama sem o marido, ainda mais por que o cheiro dele estava grudado ao travesseiro e isso a fazia se irritar consigo mesmo, podia ter passado uma ótima noite nos braços de Sasuke, mas preferiu ser tão infantil como costumava ser que perdeu essa oportunidade e agora ela estava de mau humor, e cheia de trabalhos no hospital. Kami lhe desse forças pra aguentar o dia. Seguiu direto para a cozinha nem passou no banheiro, quando estava assim irritada cozinhar a tranqüilizava olhou para o cômodo vazio e ela odiava isso, gostava de ter pessoas por perto quando Sasuke foi embora ainda jovem sempre tinha Naruto, Kakashi e até o besta do Sai por perto, depois da guerra teve por um breve momento o esposo junto e logo nascerá sua adorada filha então nunca estava sozinha, mas quando se via assim isolada um aperto ocorria em seu coração e não podia deixar de lembrar-se da noite em que ele a deixou desacordada num banco.

Jogou os braços pra cima como se aclamasse por misericórdia queria esquecer isso e colocaria em ação o que viera fazer. Pegou tudo que achava necessário como ainda tinha três horas de vantagem até precisar ir pro hospital decidiu que faria um bom café da manhã, faria um bolo tinha tempo que não comia um bolo mais simples e também torradas, suco, provável que faria o bentô (aquela espécie de marmita) pra Sarada com um rostinho estava inspirada e infelizmente não era bom isso, era sinal que estava muito irritada, quando começou a bater a massa do bolo lembrou-se de ChowChow e decidiu que faria um bentô pra amiga da filha também, com bolinhos claro já que ela adorava isso

Com o bolo no formo, os bolinhos praticamente feitos e encontrava ainda adiantada ela resolveu ir pro banho e então terminaria tudo. Demorou em torno de 20 minutos tempo de voltar e ver o bolo crescendo, colocou água no fogo pra então preparar chá e foi quando ouviu um barulho na porta... Sim ele havia chegado e ela não pode deixar de sentir um frio na espinha, queria saber o que aconteceria até sua saída para o trabalho.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXx

No escritório do Hokage agora tinha dois ninjas dormindo, um deles deitado sobre o sofá escandalosamente com as pernas abertas e a camisa erguida até o pescoço esse claro era Naruto, e até hoje ficava a dúvida de o porquê ele levantar a camisa quando dormia se fosse agora todos diriam que era pra mostrar o maravilhoso corpo musculoso que ele adquiriu com o passar dos anos, mas a questão é que ele fazia desde quando mais novo quando era um frangote (isso é algo meu, queria falar de como Naruto ficou lindo... Hinata sortuda kkkk), já Sasuke estava como sempre um gentleman (algo como cavalheiro) estava deitado sobre a mesa entre pergaminhos e kunais, ele e o amigo haviam brincado de atacar kunais isso era perigoso? Claro, mas se não pudessem desviar de meras kunais era melhor então se matar logo, depois de anos se não fizessem o básico, a questão era que já tinha amanhecido e ele tinha dormido fora de casa ouviu então pássaros cantando e anunciando a manhã que chegara, por ser uma torre (dãr claro neh -.-) eles ficavam ali observando a vila e muita das vezes Naruto queria exterminar todos eles, principalmente quando ele decidia tirar uma soneca de Hokage e esses pássaros resolviam cantar feito loucos.

O moreno abriu os olhos devagar e viu que tinha dormido estranhamente bem, outros em seu lugar acordariam com dores, mas ele passou tantos anos dormindo em lugares frios, duros e ainda pior tendo de dormir praticamente com um olho aberto e outro fechado por causa de Orochimaru e Karin, que uma cadeira macia e uma mesa eram divinos, claro que sua cama quente e macia além do corpo curvilíneo de sua esposa onde podia deitar sobre os seios eram milhares de vezes melhor, mas como ele não sabia da situação que encontrava-se seu casamento aquilo tinha sido de bom tamanho. Observou o aposento e tudo ao seu redor e então viu o amigo dormindo, parecia um tarado depravado com a camisa quase na cabeça e uma mão por dentro da calça, Sasuke preferia não saber o tipo de sonho que levou o amigo a enfiar a mão por dentro da calça, mas aquela visão era uma tortura e ele iria terminar com ela (não acho tão torturante kkkk), ele então levantou e foi em direção do sofá, logo que se encontrou próximo do amigo ele fez a coisa mais infantil que podia jogou a água que tinha em um dos jarros e viu o Hokage acordar de sobressalto ao ser atingido pelo frio da água.

-AAAAAAAAH! QUE MERDAAAA ACHO QUE MIJEEEI PUTA QUE PARIU. Se ele não fosse o Hokage e precisasse ser muito atento a tudo que ocorria a seu redor, o Uchiha até acharia mais graça da situação.

-Muito dobe mesmo, você não urinou eu que joguei água. Isso fez ganhar um olhar fuzilante do loiro que levantou passando a mão pelo tronco bem definido.

-E pra que isso? Podia ter me chamado não acha? Eu sou o Hokage me deve respeito.

-Hn, dane-se eu fiz seu trabalho noite passada sou mais Hokage que você hoje.

O loiro deu então as costas a essa declaração, seguiu para a janela fechada e a abriu, deixou os pequenos raios solares que apareciam entrar e trazer calor e umidade ao local que estava abafado passou as mãos nos cabelos e em seguida no rosto, fez um alongamento ele tinha dor nas costas devido à posição que ficou no sofá e então olhou em direção do outro que ainda estava na sala.

-Hm pelo visto ainda está de mau humor, porque não vai pra casa e conversa com a Sakura Chan, eu não vou dar a você nenhuma missão, pelo menos não até ter se entendido com ela. Se toda vez que estiverem assim eu lhe entregar missão a Sakura Chan vai me matar.

-Não quero missão.

-Não?

-Não. E os dois ficaram se encarando por uns segundos, Naruto se se encostou à cadeira olhando pro amigo que tinha um semblante que lembrava algo como, "tanto faz como tanto fez" e isso o deixava levemente irritado. Essa mania que não era perdida do Uchiha de não demonstrar a preocupação era um terrível defeito e ele sabia o quanto Sakura ficava decepcionada com isso.

-Escute Sasuke teme, você precisa conversar mesmo com a sua esposa eu sei bem que você nunca prometeu rosas a ela, mas não precisa ser espinhos. Vá para casa eu também vou para minha e mais tarde nos falamos se ainda estiver com essa cara de bunda eu falo com a Sakura e descubro algo para você.

O moreno fechou os olhos e concordou com a questão de ir para casa, chegando ele provável que a encontraria se arrumando para ir ao hospital e não teria tempo de acertarem, ele não iria iniciar nenhuma conversa agora já que se Sakura ainda estivesse irritada como na noite passada ele não queria ser o responsável por um dia de cão.

-Vou indo mesmo, nos falamos depois.

Saiu pela janela não queria encontrar ninguém e tecnicamente o escritório ainda estava fechado, mas logo se viu ao chão, estranhamente ele preferiu caminhar até sua residência não tinha intenção de chegar tão rápido e ver uma Sakura nervosa. Demorou precisamente 20 minutos algo que se ele tivesse feito como ninja que realmente era, seria em 5, essa era a vontade de ir pra casa.

Em frente a mais nova casa já que a ultima bem vocês sabem num momento de frustração Sakura havia destruído e esse era outro motivo pelo qual Sasuke decidiu ir bem devagar para casa, ele não queria ter outra moradia arruinada pelo temperamento irritado da esposa, olhou demoradamente para a porta e colocando a mão no bolso retirou a chave cintilante, colocou na fechadura respirou fundo e abriu. Olhou para a sala e algo invadiu seu nariz um cheiro gostoso, algo familiar e logo dois olhos verdes vieram até a porta da cozinha que dava para sala e o encararam, olhos esses que apenas o fitaram e pouco depois uma voz fina invadiu seus ouvidos.

-Bem vindo Sasuke... Kun. Bom demorou, porém o Kun saiu, seria esse um sinal que as coisas poderiam voltar a seu devido lugar?

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

 **Bom pessoal lindo, eu sei ficou curto neh? Mas ainda hoje estou estudando pra minha prova de amanhã que vai ser de drenagem linfática, bom eu faço o curso de Massoterapia e amanhã é a prova sobre uma das técnicas que aprendi esse semestre, na quinta é sobre terapias técnicas e modernas que também é osso, mas o foda mesmo é a prova de sexta Neuroanatomia então eu de verdade to com um tempo curtinho. Domingo ainda ficarei fora o dia todo pra uma feira que vai acontecer em frente ao shopping Morumbi e pensa que será o dia inteiro em pé, com pessoas olhando e algumas recebendo massagem então acredito que só em setembro voltarei a respirar, então perdoem a fic curtinha de hoje.**

 **Deixem comentários, mandem emails com dicas ou criticas sobre a fanfic eu prometo que leio tudo caso queiram meu contato é**

 **Agora vou estudar um pouco mais e se nada atrapalhar juro que Sábado eu posto beijos!**

 **Assim e antes de qualquer coisa em relação às cenas M, vcs querem ou eu posso classificar a fic como T que seria algo mais simples? Deixem nos reviews Sim ou Não!**


	8. Chapter 8

Boaaaa tardeeeeee! *-*

Voltei depois de meses fora e me perdoem, tenho explicações.

Estava com um TCC louco pra entregar que me consumiu única coisa que passava em minha cabeça era data de entrega, bibliografia, resumos, introdução e o regras da ABNT;

Termino de namoro... Sim passei por isso;

Termino da faculdade... Sim acaboooooooou.

Com tudo isso me afastou do foco da fic, mas voltei e agora vamos que vamos.

Narutinho não me pertence, mas SasuSaku eu quero muitxoooo! Heheheheh.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-Bem vindo Sasuke... Kun Bom demorou, porém o Kun saiu, seria esse um sinal que as coisas poderiam voltar a seu devido lugar?_

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxx

Ele não sabia o que aconteceria ao entrar na casa, porém ver a esposa naquela "animação" não podia ser bom sinal. Tudo bem vão pensar. "Mas você vive fora Sasuke, como pode saber que isso não é bom?" ele apenas sabe, Sakura é uma mulher completa cuida da casa, da família, cuida do hospital e saí ainda em missões, mas ela também tem umas pausas e quando está na semana cheia do hospital, ela costuma não se sobrecarregar com outros serviços, mas não, não, lá estava ela cozinhando com um sorriso no rosto... era melhor ele ir buscar a kunai?

-Hn... Bom dia. Responde o moreno que observava mais atentamente a esposa, vai que havia alguma armadilha ali perto, lembra do episódio "rosto do Kakashi"? Pois bem, Sasuke se lembrava de como a esposa podia ter ideias mirabolante de vingança.

\- Venha Sasuke kun, estou preparando o café da manhã e já tem um bolo pronto, gostaria de um pedaço?

O Uchiha decidiu aceitar a oferta tudo que ele menos precisava era ser Sasuke naquela manhã, talvez ser um pouco mais gentil como o dobe havia aconselhado fosse o mais sensato. Ele chegou ao arco que separava a sala de estar da cozinha olhando tudo ao redor, logo viu que não tinham armadilhas, só Sakura cantarolando com seu avental e vários utensílios domésticos sujos de massa e um cheiro até muito agradável, ele recebeu um convite pra sentar-se na bancada que ele também aceitou e recebeu em seguida um prato com o pedaço do bolo e um pouco de chá.

\- Espero que esteja gostoso, acordei hoje inspirada... Pronto isso foi anotado mentalmente, ela ainda estava com raiva, ser Uchiha nessas horas era bom ele sabia interpretar muito bem os sinais.

\- Está gostoso.

\- Que ótimo, não queria que meu **esposo** achasse meu bolo ruim. - Sentiram o modo peculiar que ela pronunciou o "esposo"?

\- Nunca pensaria algo assim Sakura. – Ele então percebeu um meio olhar enviado por Sakura, ele não pode ter falado algo de errado, ele a elogiou.

-Nunca? Então se eu fizer uma comida porca você ira me elogiar, afinal isso é obrigação de esposo certo? – Taaaa Daaaan! Ele havia cagado na resposta.

\- Hn, por favor, Sakura, não foi isso que eu disse, apenas que você cozinha bem, por Kami. – E só pode ouvir um resmungo vindo da rosada que voltava para o fogão virando algo que ele não tinha certeza, seriam bolinhos?

Um silêncio apoderou-se do ambiente, era possível ouvir o som vindo das panelas em contato com o garfo, ele quase podia criar uma musica com as batidas assim ele se distrairia, mas aquilo era angustiante a tal ponto que o moreno já pensava "se fosse Naruto o que ele faria?", viram pra chegar a pensar no que o dobe faria é de se preocupar, mas como Kami olha por todo, aquele silêncio foi quebrado por passos e um bom dia dado pela pequena luz de esperança que também residia naquela humilde e quem sabe futura destruída casa.

\- Bom dia Sarada, sente-se junto ao seu pai vou pegar um pedaço do bolo pra você. – a menininha fez o que lhe foi indicado, sentou perto do papai e o olhou curiosa, será que ela tinha percebido que o Uchiha estava meio nervoso?

\- Papai comendo bolo? Isso é raro, gosta sempre de um simples chá com torradas. – Ele deu apenas uma breve olhada pra pequena e enfiou outro pedaço do bolo na boca, assim ele não poderia falar de boca cheia e eu Hn seria mais que necessário como resposta.

-Hn – viram?

\- Seu pai esta agindo como todo esposo deve minha querida, tomando um café de verdade afinal nada mais de vingador. – A pequena não entendia o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra, mas logo passou a se entreter com o bolo e bolinhos que tinha recebido da mãe.

\- Delicioso mamãe, acredito que Chouchou irá ficar muito feliz com esses bolinhos.

\- Você não irá pra academia hoje. – O então marido comedor de bolo deu ar da voz.

-Não? – Foi a pergunta feita pelas duas mulheres que habitavam o mesmo espaço.

\- Hoje iremos treinar os dois, já avisei Konohamaru está tudo bem. – Essa eram alguma das vantagens de ser filha de Sasuke e Sakura salvadores do mundo, algumas regalias que eram concedidas, assim e sem contar uma quase afilhada do Hokage.

-Está certo papai.

Sakura que não podia falar nada, apenas colocou toda a louça suja na pia, retirou o avental e vendo que Sasuke fizera aquilo muito bem pensado, assim ele teria a pequena todo o dia perto e não poderiam ter uma DR (discutir relacionamento), ela lançou um olhar para os dois que falavam sobre como seria o treinamento.

\- Bom já que os dois vão treinar passar o dia juntinho vou dar a vocês à oportunidade de começar desde já, olhem ali na pia está o inicio do treinamento lavagem de pratos, quero isso tudo brilhando e guardado em seus devidos lugares. – e antes de sair à rosada "sem querer" bateu um braço num resto de massa derrubando tudo, fazendo aquela sujeira monstro, espirrou massa até nos armários.

-Olha vejam que descuido, bom, mas agora trem a parte dois do treinamento limpeza da cozinha, não espera... Pensando bem, limpem a casa toda minha semana no hospital será tensa, preciso da ajuda da filha e do adorado esposo. – Com isso ela quase fez um rodopio majestoso pra sair da cozinha, mas foi só bem rebolante e deixou para trás um Uchiha e uma pequena Uchiha com cara de bolo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

A doce vingança... kkkkkkkk Sakura está maléfica, ela já percebeu que Sasuke não vai querer conversar, então vai arrumar de todas as maneiras de cutucar o marido, mas ela só não pode esquecer que não se cutuca onça com vara curta.

E em relação a pai e filha aguardem que Sasuke tem um bom motivo pra ficar a sós com a pequena, coisas vão acontecer.

Agradeço o carinho de todos, novamente desculpem a ausência, mas agora está tudo nos trilhos e a fanfic terá continuação e Sasuke não deixara de ser um vingador MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Beijos e deixem reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews (desculpa emperrou meu teclado). ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Quem é vivo sempre aparece neh? Pois estou aqui com mais um capítulo pra vocês, desculpem a demora, por favor.

Quero agradecer a todos que sempre acompanham e deixam _reviews_ e essa última que recebi da amiga hevellim foi um divisor de águas e me deu muita motivação, agradeço a todos que acompanham, colocam a minha fic entre favoritos e curtem assim como eu.

Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa e lembrando que Naruto não me pertence, mas os uso com todo carinho e respeito.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

 _-Olha vejam que descuido, bom, mas agora trem a parte dois do treinamento limpeza da cozinha, não espera... Pensando bem, limpem a casa toda minha semana no hospital será tensa, preciso da ajuda da filha e do adorado esposo. – Com isso ela quase fez um rodopio majestoso pra sair da cozinha, mas foi só bem rebolante e deixou para trás um Uchiha e uma pequena Uchiha com cara de bolo._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxa xxX

Chegando ao quarto Sakura se deu conta do que havia acabado de fazer e ao mesmo tempo que se sentiu revigorada, também não pode deixar de se sentir com 12 anos novamente e uma frustração não pode deixar de invadir a kunoichi que desejava mostrar ao esposo o quão forte e admirável havia se tornado, mas analisando bem o que acabará de fazer, foi ao contrário daquilo que desejava conseguir.

Terminou e pegando tudo que era necessário para o dia de trabalho, respirou fundo pra sair da casa, ela iria passar pela porta da cozinha e tinha receio do que iria ver, será que sair pela janela a faria idiota? Sim, seria a mais idiota, então já que havia "resolvido" temporariamente a situação dessa forma, que continuasse. Descendo devagar ela ao chegar a porta da cozinha, viu os dois fazendo exatamente aquilo que ela tinha ordenado, Sasuke estava cuidando da louça e Sarada limpeza a bancada, não pode deixar de sentir um sentimento de felicidade invadir ao ver aquilo acontecendo, finalmente pareciam uma família simples, pai e filha cuidando de afazeres de casa, pena que precisou ser da maneira que aconteceu, com ela criando a situação e por Sasuke apenas fazer o "papel" de esposo.

A rosada então se fez presente, chamando os dois e avisando que estava de saída para o hospital, recebeu um beijo da filha e de Sasuke um aceno de cabeça, por Kami como ela queria receber um beijo do esposo, mas ambos acabaram criando uma situação estranha e até resolver tudo seria assim... Isso se resolverem, saiu da casa apressada, não podia mais sentir aquele olhar de Sasuke sobre si, parecia que ele a fuzilava, tinha conseguido ferir a honra dele o obrigando a fazer os serviços de casa, não que ele nunca tenha feito ao contrário ele era extremamente organizado, mas ela tinha noção que a forma que ela conseguiu, para o Uchiha no fundo havia sido humilhante, com a porta fechada atrás de si, novamente só lhe restou respirar fundo, erguer a cabeça e deixar as lamentações para depois um logo e cheio dia estava se iniciando e ela era a melhor ninja médica de Konoha e precisava permanecer assim.

Com passos lentos seguia em direção do hospital, resolveu passar pela floricultura receber um oi da amiga podia alegrar o dia, chegando a porta só de sentir o perfume vindo das flores fizeram um sorriso brotar, adentrou o espaço com delicadeza queria aproveitar toda a beleza que existia naquele lugar, foi quando avistou a cabeleira loira que estava molhando águas flores e cantarolando junto, ficou parada observando a amiga e uma nostalgia invadiu a kunoichi, lembrou-se de quando eram pequenas e ficavam na floricultura ajudando a mãe de Ino, de como ficavam planejando conquistar Sasuke e como no fim Ino sempre passava mão em seus cabelos e dizia que no futuro mesmo que nenhuma das duas ficasse com ele, nunca deixariam de serem amigas e, com esse pensamento lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos esmeraldinos e um choro alto pegou a amiga de surpresa que se virou e ao notar a rosada, deixou o regador de lado e veio confortar a amiga que adora chorava igual uma criança que deixará o doce cair.

\- Sakura, mas o que houve? – Agora com a amiga nos braços era a única coisa que a loira podia perguntar.

\- Eu vou perder ele Ino, vo-vou per... – Novamente lágrimas invadiam a rosada e não permitiam que ela completasse a resposta.

Ao ouvir e ver a amiga naquela situação, um pouco de desespero apoderou-se da Yamanaka que não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia bem o motivo daquilo, mais exata sabia quem era o motivo de tudo aquilo... Sasuke Uchiha.

Decidida a ser mais delicada com Sakura, que estava praticamente se afogando com o choro e este bem sofrido, a loira primeiro fechou a loja, depois acomodou a amiga numa poltrona que ficava em uma sala aos fundos e depois de permitir que a Uchiha chorasse bastante e agora já conseguisse até respirar, a loira decidiu saber melhor o que estava ocorrendo.

\- Sakura, agora me conte melhor tudo isso, como assim vai perder ele? – Olhos verdes e agora acompanhados de um vermelho devido o choro e o esfregar das mãos, a médica decidiu desabafar, precisava colocar tudo pra fora ou iria explodir.

\- Fui burra, casei com Uchiha Sasuke e achei que ele iria se tornar um homem diferente com o passar dos anos, ele mudou, mas não o bastante e eu quero e preciso de mais. – Sakura dizia tudo com uma voz melancólica que deixava a situação ainda mais difícil de ser resolvida, sorte que Ino a conhecia melhor do que ninguém e sabia como ajudar a amiga.

\- Que isso testão? Sasuke te ama e como, ele mudou muito por você, parece até outro homem. – a loira dizia com um enorme sorriso.

-Não exagere Ino.

-Mas não é exagero, Sakura a última vez que você foi sequestrada, Naruto me contou que ele falou a todos o quanto a esposa dele é forte, resolveu ainda voltar pra vila e poder cuidar de você e Sarada.

\- Ino, isso é só o papel dele.

\- Que papel? – Foi quando novamente olhos tristes invadiam aquele rosto que agora estava pálido, meio sem vida.

\- Ele me disse isso, que tudo o que ele faz é o papel de marido. Sasuke faz tudo isso por achar que é dever, obrigação, acha o fato de as missões terem se tornado fáceis uma merda e não tem uma relação de pai e filha com Sarada, ele apenas a treina. (ainda não vi o filme do Boruto, não sei como está a relação desses dois).

Foi então que Ino entendeu tudo, o Uchiha havia apenas expressado mal toda a situação e como Sakura viveu metade do casamento longe do marido, achou que com a volta do moreno eles iriam viver como conto de fadas, mas estavam falando de Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Testona primeiro esse "papel" nada mais é que a forma delicada do Uchiha se dizer seu marido, é e sempre será o jeito dele, segundo até Sai reclama das missões agora imagino o Sauske kun que é um dos ninjas mais fortes que existem, realmente deve ser frustrante e em terceiro lugar Sarada bem que adora isso de treinar com ele, Inojin conta que ela vive falando o quanto o pai é forte e como ele é excelente, incrível e treinando com ele, vai ser fácil virar Hokage.

A rosada lembrou-se da filha dizendo mesmo o quando adorava treinar com o pai, mas ela precisava de mais e Sarada também, ela como mulher necessitava daquilo e com o tempo um relacionamento de pai e filha também seria necessário na vida da pequena, ela agora podia não ter ideia, mas era fundamental.

\- Sim, mas ela precisa mais que um sensei, precisa de um pai.

\- Desculpe Sakura, mas desde que voltou ele tem sido um bom pai e sabendo tudo que ele passou, sabemos que é difícil pra ele superar tudo, você sabe melhor que ninguém, acho que não deveria pensar isso. – Ponto pra loira, acertara em cheio que já obteve um longo suspiro da rosada.

\- Sei de tudo isso, ele tem sido bom pai, mas falta mais hoje mesmo causei uma situação onde os dois foram obrigados a limpar toda a cozinha e casa, ao vê-los juntos sem treino foi tão lindo, pareciam duas pessoas comuns, podia ver até um brilho no olhar de Sarada ao ver o pai.

\- Sakura, eles não são civis normais e você já falou isso pro Sasuke kun? Disse o quanto é importante pra ele que faça coisas "normais" com Sarada, fora os treinos, ele perdeu os pais muito novo, não sei se ele sabe como interagir e sem contar que ele treinava muito com o pai dele, lembro de quando acontecia dos nossos pais se encontrarem o de Sasuke kun sempre comentar o quanto ele havia melhorado no treino e que era obrigação de todo Uchiha ser sempre o melhor.

Ouvindo tudo isso, Sakura não pode deixar que pensar melhor no esposo, ela estava sendo um pouco egoísta no fim e, Ino tinha toda razão, ela nunca falou abertamente com Sasuke, será que faltava isso? Dialogo?

-Você tem razão, talvez esteja fazendo isso uma nova guerra.

\- Assim, ele tem a culpa também, mas não deixe de pensar melhor antes de chorar e gritar ao vento que ele irá deixar você, se tem alguém que te ama é o Sasuke, do jeito dele, mas te ama demais.

Depois dessa conversa e um chá de camomila, Sakura se despedia da amiga e seguia para o hospital, já estava atrasada e Ino havia lhe dado pequenas soluções, ela deixaria agora a raiva dissipar-se e depois conversaria abertamente com o esposo, precisava ter muita calma pra isso, como a amiga havia lembrado o Uchiha não era adepto dessa vida cheia de pessoas, tudo lhe fora tirado ainda muito cedo e as respostas só vieram muito tarde, quem sabe como seria agora se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, ela tinha de ser a responsável por dar uma nova chance de família a Sasuke e se prender a palavras mal colocadas numa até então "discussão" não levaria a nada.

Com um pouco da tristeza deixada para trás a rosada seguiu para o trabalho e agora ela tinha além de vidas pra salvar, tinha uma família também.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Em outro lugar, precisamente numa casa estavam duas pessoas fazendo uns serviços que lhes fora "obrigado" agora Sarada estava limpando o banheiro, enquanto o Uchiha terminava de arrumar o quarto, ele já tinha varrido o local, passado pano nos moveis e se preparava pra trocar o forro de cama, quando fora chamado pela ajudante.

\- Papai vem aqui, eu não alcanço a janela... Papaaaaaaai. – Um longo suspiro foi liberado e então o Uchiha ver do que se tratava.

\- Por favor Sarada, como se lavar uma simples janela fosse impossível pra você. – O rosto da menina logo se avermelhou e sim, como ela podia ter problemas pra lavar a janela? O problema é, como falar o real motivo de chamar o pai...

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

 _Momentos atrás._

 _-Prontinho agora só passar o limpa vidros nas janelas e acabei o banheiro, mamãe vai ficar tão feliz quando ver o resultado, assim acho que está na estante do corredor._

 _Saindo atrás do produto a pequena passou pela porta do quarto dos pais e foi quando viu_

 _o pai indo pro guarda roupas pegar lençóis pra cama, parte essa onde ficava a caixa com as cartas. Um desespero pegou em cheio a pequena que voltou correndo pro banheiro com o coração na mão precisava de uma maneira de fazer com que o pai não abrisse o guarda roupa e ela assim pudesse esconder a caixa, olhando ao redor a única coisa que pensou foi na janela que era alta, era uma desculpa idiota, mas era a única coisa a vista._

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXX

Sim tem razão, mas tenho você aqui e que tal trocarmos, eu termino o quarto e você aqui?

Como resposta a pequena ganhou as costas do pai que agora saía do banheiro de volta pro quarto, parece que era um não. Indo atrás viu quando ele pegou tudo o que precisaria pra arrumar a cama e ficou aliviada ao ver que a caixa não estava mais lá, com um pequeno sorriso ela ia voltando pro banheiro quando ouviu a voz grave do Uchiha.

\- Se queria a caixa ela está na mesinha. – Parando de sopetão ela voltou-se pra pequena mesa que ficava no quarto e viu a caixa, como pode ser tão idiota? Foi em direção dessa com uma cara tímida, havia feito papel de trouxa e mesmo falando do pai sobre as cartas, ela não tinha mostrado, chegando em frente ela segurou a pequena caixinha.

\- Você leu alguma?

\- Hn, não.

\- Está com raiva?

\- Não.

\- Imaginei, afinal eu já tinha contado.

\- Por que queria me esconder? A pergunta pegou a menina de surpresa, não imaginará que ele perguntasse algo assim, nunca quis esconder nada do pai.

\- Não, não era isso, achei só que não era bom que as visse, afinal são cartas de amor pra mamãe, mesmo que saiba o motivo ela é sua esposa. - Recebeu do pai um olhar baixo e viu quando ele sentou na cama e bateu no colchão a convidando. Com passos lentos ela fez o lhe fora pedido e olhando pra caixinha nas mãos, ficou esperando pra ouvir o que o pai tinha a dizer.

\- Não ligo pelas cartas de agradecimento, declaração sincera, me irrita as cartas desrespeitosas e eu quero nomes. – Com essa declaração a pequena olhou abismada para o pai, primeiro porque raramente saíam tantas palavras do pai e segundo porque ele queria nomes dos donos das cartas. A única coisa que ela fez foi entregar a caixa para o pai que as aceitou com um rosto sério, a boca numa linha fina deixava a feição dele assustadora, ele então pediu que a menina se retirasse e terminasse o banheiro e o quarto dela.

Ficando a sós o Uchiha esparramou as cartas na cama, olhava para todos aqueles envelopes de todas as cores existentes, com bichinhos, estrelinhas e desenhos que deviam ser da ala infantil ou de Naruto quando ele ainda gostava da rosada, afinal ele era idiota o bastante pra isso, depois viu as de envelopes neutros, essas podiam ser de elogios mais formais, da ex- Hokage e mestra de Sakura, mas as que chamaram a sua atenção foram aquelas que diziam no envelope adjetivos a Sakura, tais como, linda, maravilhosa, Kunoichi dos meus sonhos e uma em especial ainda mais, uma que nem havia sido aberta, e dizia em letras garrafais, Sakura tesão e profissão. Cuidadosamente o Uchiha pegou um papel e com um jutsu colocou fogo e aproximando do envelope ele fez com que a cola despregasse abrindo assim o mesmo, com isso não pareceria que ela teria sido aberta forçadamente, ele começou a ler cuidadosamente o papel de carta, e por instantes olhos que eram negros como a noite, tornaram- se de uma outra cor, a cor da morte, e o sortudo da tal morte era... vejamos o nome do desgraçado, Satome, Kijin Satome era o nome do felizardo.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um capítulo para vocês e agora entraremos na parte das cartas e então vamos ver o que Sasuke planeja fazer em relação a cartas ousadas e saberemos também o porquê de Sakura guardar esse tipo de carta, mas isso fica para os próximos capítulos, então não deixem de acompanhar.

Beijos e deixem reviews pra assim saber o que acharam.

Tiaaaaau! :3


End file.
